Charmed Season 9
by thefanfictioner21
Summary: One year has passed since the end, now, in 2008 *this story happens in the past to fit the time line of the show , but it may have something from the present the sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige have to deal with a new coming destiny. *Some information from the comics will be used as cannon. *Video I made for the fic: /watch?v UXe6oEEjA Y&feature plcp
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes Back!

Something Wicca This Way Comes… Back!

In a modern restaurant, with stowed tables and beige painted walls, a man waits seated at a desk, with a glass of water in front of him. He had dark wavy hair and was using a black suit. He seemed distracted with something that looked like a mirror, but had the image of a bald man in it, until it disappears when someone knocked on the door.

-Come in. –Said the man.

A woman with brown straight hair and using a feminine suit came in the room.

-Hi Mr. Durkes. –Said the woman.

-Hi Piper, how are you?

-I'm fine, so, is the restaurant ready? Because I've already sold the club and I need the place as fast as possible. –Said Piper.

-So you had a club before? –Asked Mr. Durkes.

-Yes, a night club, but it was time to move on to my real dream, having a restaurant. –Answered Piper.

-Ok then, here is the contract that you have to sign. –Said Mr. Durkes while putting the papers over the table. But he was interrupted by a noise coming from the back of the place.

-What was that? –Asked Piper.

-I don't know! –Said the man.

As Piper leaves the room and goes to the back, she sees a dead man stabbed by an athame.

-Oh God! –She exclaimed.

-What? –Asked the man?

-Call an ambulance, there's a dead man in here. –She said finally, but not before taking the athame.

Later on, in the restaurant, a cop finishes talking to Piper, who goes to see Phoebe.

-What happened in here? –Asked Phoebe.

-Oh, I don't know! I thought this whole demon thing had ended when we defeated Christy! -Said Piper.

-Well, after one year it seems to be coming back, I think I'm not moving out of the manor. –Said the middle sister.

-No Phoebe! You and Coop wanted it so much, and you've done it before! It must be just a case, after all, we're still witches.

-Hope you're right, but anyway, my new loft isn't ready yet, so I might stay at the manor for one week or so. Hey, what have you done with the athame?

-I hid it. –She said giving Phoebe the athame that was in her purse.

The moment Phoebe touches the athame, she receives a premonition.

*A man was walking in the alley behind the restaurant when a demon appeared and threw an athame at him. Then, he absorbed a dark smoke that left the wound.*

-What happened? What did you see? –Asked Piper.

-I saw the demon that killed the man. Let's check the Book of Shadows.

In the manor, Phoebe was looking in the BoS (Book of Shadows), when she exclaimed:

-Found it! A thief demon! He kills his victims the steals their worst imperfection to feed himself.

-And the only way to kill him in the next 24 hours after he has fed is with a power of three spell. –Completed Piper.

-We need to call Paige.

-Paige! –Shouted Piper. –We need you! Paige!

Paige orbs in the attic.

-What is it! I am busy! –Asked Paige.

-We need the power of three again. –Said Piper.

-What? I thought it was over!

-So did wee. –Said Phoebe. But she was interrupted by a premonition given by the BoS.

*A man was in the cemetery with a tied woman. He was forcing her to sign a paper and she died in flames, leaving a dark smoke that was absorbed by the demon. *

-What happened? Did you get another premonition? –Asked Piper

-Yes, in the cemetery.

-So let's go there! –Said Paige. And she orbed them to the cemetery.

-Do you hear it? I think they're there! –Said Phoebe.

-So let's go! –Said Piper.

They reached an empty space where they found the demon forcing the woman to sign the paper.

-Piper, freeze him! –Shouted Paige.

-I can't, he won't freeze. –Answered her while waving her hands,

The demon turns and when he sees them, he throws an energy ball that is frozen by Piper, but it just got slower, and the demon ran away.

They runed to the woman.

-Are you Ok? –Phoebe asked.

-Yes, thank you. –Answered the woman running away.

-Ok, now we have to go to the attic and summon that demon. –Said Phoebe. –And then, the other.

-Why, this wasn't the one you saw? –Asked Piper.

-No, he was older than the one I saw.

-Ok, let's go. –Said Paige.

In the attic, after Phoebe has explained everything to Paige, they summoned the demon and vanquished him with a potion, as he hadn't fed.

In the next morning, Piper leaves the manor in a hurry.

-Hey, where you going? –Asked the little sister.

-I have a meeting with Mr. Durkes in a few minutes, gotta go.

-Ok, bye.

-Bye to everyone! –She shouted.

Piper was in front of the restaurant when she was hit in the head and shimmered away.

At night, Phoebe was walking through the manor.

-Where is Piper? She should have come back already. –Asked Phoebe.

-Have you tried scrying? –Asked Paige.

-Yes, I'm getting worried, she looked like the woman in my premonition.

-So let's check the cemetery.

-Ok.

And they orbed away.

In the cemetery, Piper was tied in a gravestone.

-Let me go Mr. Durkes, if that is even you're real name.

-Oh, it is, but you won't have time to worry about that. –He answered as a pen and a contract appeared in front of Piper.

-I'm not stupid, I'm not doing that. –She said, but was forced to grab the pen, and was almost signing when Phoebe and Paige arrived.

-Piper! -Shouted Paige.

-Paige, throw the potion! –Said Phoebe. –Say with us Piper!

"The power of three we summon one more time. Vanquish this evil with this rhyme!" –They all chanted. And the demon died in flames.

The next day, Phoebe and Coop enter in the kitchen and meet Piper, Paige and Leo.

-How was it with the lawyer? –Asked her.

-It seems like the previous owner of the restaurant disappeared mysteriously and as I had all the important part of the deal done, the restaurant is mine!

-Oh, that's great. –Said Phoebe and Coop.

-Well, there is one thing that is bothering me. –Said Paige.

-What? –Asked Leo.

-The demon was with Piper when the guy was killed, so how was he the one who did it?

-Oh, I looked, he had the power to astral project, he wasn't with me. But I also saw that my powers should have worked on him, he was a weak demon.

-It must be nothing! –Said Leo finally.


	2. Don't Bother Mother Nature

**Don't Bother Mother Nature**

In a white misty place, a man was standing; he was tanned, had dark hair and was wearing a red shirt and shorts. He was playing with a fireball when another man appeared.

The other man was pale, had white hair, even though he seemed to be young, and was wearing a light blue suit.

-Oh, finally! –Said the man with the red shirt. –What do you want Winter, I had important things to do.

-Summer, Summer, I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important. I just need something you have.

-And what would that be?

-Your powers. –Said Winter while blowing a white wind that froze Summer.

Winter then punched the ice statue, which broke into several pieces, leaving a red shiny ball hovering in the air. But when the man tried to catch the ball, it disappeared.

-No –He shouted. –His powers were supposed to come to me! –And the vanished in the air.

…

In the manor's front yard, Piper was playing with Wyatt. He was throwing a ball to her when Leo opens the door and calls her.

-Piper, I'm helping Chris with a few things and Melinda is hungry, could you give her a bottle please?

-Oh, of course honey! Sorry Wyatt, I'll have to play with you later.

-But Mommy!

-Wyatt, please don't be sad, I'll take just a few minutes.

-Ok.

Piper walked in the manor and prepared the bottle, but she accidently dropped it, so she waved her hands, trying to freeze the bottle, but it was just slowed down.

-Oh! What the… -Said her grabbing the bottle before it reached the floor. –I'll have to check it later.

Paige was leaving the supermarket and was talking on the phone on her way to the car.

-Yes Henry, I'm getting in the car, I'll be there in 20 minutes. You'll have to watch the twins a little more. Ok. Love you. Bye.

But when she got in the car, a man appeared in the back sit, grabbed her and disappeared.

Phoebe was in her new loft putting baby P.J. in her cradle when Coop arrived.

-She's beautiful isn't she? –Said him.

-Yes she is. –Said Phoebe turning around and kissing Coop. –I can't believe she's almost one year old.

-Time flies when you have a baby.

-I think I'll make some pasta, do you want?

-Since when do you cook?

-Since now. I'll call Piper and ask for a few tips.

-Ok.

But when Phoebe entered in the kitchen, a woman appeared, grabbed her and vanished, taking Phoebe with her.

After Piper gave Melinda her bottle, she was leaving the room when Phoebe and Paige appeared with two other people.

Phoebe turned around and sent the woman away.

-Ahhhhh! -she screamed.

-Whoa! –What's happening here? Who are these people? –Piper asked.

-I don't know. –Said Paige orbing away from the man's hands.

-They're my children. –Said a woman coming from the kitchen.

-Why in hell is everyone in the world appearing from the air in here? –Shouted Piper.

-Don't worry Piper, we are here to ask for your help, actually to ask for the power of three. –Said the second woman.

-Sorry lady, but the power of three is not available anymore. –Answered her.

-But the world needs you three.

-Ok. But who are you? –Asked Phoebe. –And why couldn't you just call us?

-I am Mother Nature. –Said the woman wearing a long white dress. –And those are my children. –She completed pointing to the man and the other woman. –Fall and Spring.

The man was wearing a orange shirt and jeans; he had brown hair and golden eyes. The woman had blond hair, green eyes and was wearing a pink and green dress.

-So you're saying that they are the seasons? –Asked Paige. –But where are the summer and the winter?

-That's the problem. –Said Mother Nature. –Winter has become evil, he wants more power, and he killed Summer, but I managed to get his powers before Winter.

-And, let me guess, you want our help to vanquish Winter and save the world's balance right?

-Yes.

-Ok, but before we do this, I need to call Henry.

-And Coop.

A few minutes later, they were waiting in the couch when Mother Nature came back from the kitchen, where she was talking to Spring and Fall.

-What do we need to do? –Asked Piper.

-Now? Just wait. –Answered Mother Nature.

Fall grabbed Pipers hand, Spring, Paige's and Mother Nature, Phoebe's. Spheres of light flowed from them to the sisters and they became the new seasons. Their clothes changed colors, becoming respectively orange, green and red.

-What? You didn't say anything about becoming seasons. –Complained Phoebe.

-Well, the only way to vanquish a season is being one. Ok, now you just have to go somewhere and Winter will go after you. Now is up to you. Good luck. –Said Mother Nature just before vanishing in the air with Fall and Spring.

-Can we do this too? –Asked Phoebe.

-Let's try. Meet you at the park. Bye. –Said Paige vanishing in the air.

-It's not fair, vanishing seems as easy as orbing for me. –Said Phoebe.

-Sorry sis, se you there. –Said Piper vanishing in the air too.

After 10 minutes, the three were together making an attack plan.

-Paige, you use your new powers, whatever they are and holds him while me and Phoebe attack, ok?

-Ok. –Said both.

-Well, isn't that great. Thank you for staying together, this way will be a lot easier to kill you. –Said Winter coming from behind of a tree.

-Well, not so great for you. –Said Paige waving her hands, and vines came from the floor, holding him.

-Phoebe, now! –Said Piper. And she tried to blow him up, but she could only create some wind.

Phoebe tried to hit the man, but she ended up burning the vines and setting him free.

-Thank you girls. –Said him blowing his freezing wind.

-Careful. –Shouted Paige, and they vanished back to the manor.

-Wow! That was a complete fiasco! –Said Phoebe. –I can't believe I missed the shot.

-At least your powers worked. I don't know why I can't use mine anymore.

-We'll have to figure that out later, right now, we need to try to control these powers.

After some hours, they went to the park again.

-Come Winter, we're ready! –Shouted Piper.

When he appeared, she sent him on a tree using he powers. The leaves then formed a chain and tied him.

-No, let me go!

-Let's get rid of him now girls. –Said Phoebe as they pointed their hands to him.

They sent a white beam and Winter was vanquished, leaving just a blue sphere in the air.

-Well done girls. –Said Mother Nature behind them.

-Don't scare us like that! –Said Phoebe with a little shout.

-Now I will take this. –Said her grabbing the ball.

-What about us? –Asked Piper.

-Oh. –She said, and, with a snap, the spheres left Piper and Paige's bodies and went back to Fall and Spring's.

-Aren't you forgetting me? –Asked Phoebe.

-No, I need you to keep being summer until I can find a replacement.

-What? No way!

-Sorry, if there's no winter and summer, the world would become a chaos, it can only handle one season missing.

-You say like it is a big living creature.

-Oh, it can be if you want, we're all part of it. –Said Mother Nature going away with her children.

-She is crazy! –Said Phoebe.

-Oh, don't worry. –Said Piper almost laughing. –We'll help you.

-Yeah, just don't burn us before. –Said Paige, and she and Piper started laughing.


	3. Summer Still Won't Die

**Summer Still Won't Die**

In Phoebe and Coop's loft, Coop was hiding behind a coach when Phoebe came from a room.

-Coop, where are you?

Coop tried to run, but Phoebe threw a ball of fire, launching him back to the couch.

-Oh! Don't run from me. What have I've done?

-Besides from setting our room on fire?

-Come on, that was an accident.

-Phoebe, we both know that being summer for so long had a terrible effect on your personality; you should just lie down and try to sleep a little more.

-I'm tired of sleeping, I want to go out. It's hot in here; I need to go to a fresher place.

-No Phoebe, you don't.

-Yes. I. Do. –Said Phoebe screaming every word.

And suddenly, the room started to burn.

-Oh no. Not again. –Said Coop. –I can't handle this anymore. Paige! We need you.

Paige orbed into the room.

-What happened? Whoa! –Said her when she saw the fire.

-You made this with her, now fix it. –Said Coop before beaming away.

-What have you done Phoebe? One week and you set your house on fire! And where's P.J.?

-She's at magic school, but I can't see her because Coop told them to put a spell to keep me out of there.

-I would have done that too, you're a danger to those children. –Said Paige while putting the fire out.

-No I'm not, I'm perfectly controlled.

-Are you? Then prove, control the summer's personality and help us find a replacement.

-Ok, but get me a glass of water before, please.

-Ok.

But when Paige left the room, Phoebe vanished away.

-Oh no. –Said Paige when she came back and noticed that Phoebe had fled away.

Piper was walking with Mother Nature, who was looking for someone.

-Found anyone? –Asked Piper.

-No, not yet. I thought I had sensed someone here.

-Ok, can we finish this soon, like, now? I've got a restaurant to manage.

-Oh, but the world and your sister are more important that your restaurant.

-My sister? You mean, Phoebe? What happened to her? I haven't seen her since when we vanquished Winter.

-Oh, you should see by your own eyes.

And Mother Nature waved her hand in the air, showing an hologram of Phoebe walking in a park and leaving smoke behind, almost setting everything on fire.

-Oh God. What have you done! –Said Piper.

-Me? Nothing. You chose to help us.

Piper snorted and walked away.

-Where are you going? We're not done yet.

-I'm going to the manor to find a way to control my sister.

In the manor, Paige orbed screaming.

-Piper, you have to help me, we need to find Phoebe.

-I know, she's like a walking hell, setting everything on fire.

-How do you know that?

-Mother Nature told me; but a little too late. –Answered the big sister, saying the last phrase with clenched teeth.

-I guess you're a little angry with her.

-Of course I am, that woman made me walk through all San Francisco looking for a new summer, making me leave all my life and children and job behind.

-Don't worry, we'll fix it soon.

-Hope so.

Later, at the manor's kitchen…

-Damn! –Cursed Piper. –We're out of mandrake root.

-I think I have some at my place, let's go there. –Said Paige.

-Do you think this potion in going to work?

-Well, it better do, otherwise we'll be screwed.

-Ok, let's go then.

And they orb to Paige's apartment.

-Oh, hi honey! –Said Henry when he saw them orbing in.

-Hi Henry. Sorry, we're in a hurry.

-Ok. Can you watch the twins later? I've got some work to do.

-Of course.

-Where are them now? –Asked Piper.

-In their room.

-Paige, get the ingredients while I go take a look at my nieces. –Said the big sister.

-Are you ready? –Asked Piper when she got back.

-Yes. Where's Phoebe?

-Last time I scried for her she was in the park.

-Ok.

They, then, orbed to the park. After one hour looking, they saw a fire in an old warehouse and decided to take a look at it.

-Help! –Someone inside the warehouse shouted.

-We need to help them! –Said Paige. –Phoebe must have lost her control.

-Ok, you get the innocents and I get Phoebe.

Inside the warehouse, Paige was orbing three people away while Piper was shouting for Phoebe.

-Phoebe! Where are you? Oh my god! –She exclaimed when she saw Phoebe fainted on the floor.

She tried to freeze the fire, but she could only slow them down.

-Stupid powers! –Said her before running to the fire and throwing the potion on Phoebe.

When the potion hit her, a thin layer of ice covered her, and the fire started to extinguish.

-Thank God. –Sighed Piper.

At Phoebe's loft…

-What happened to her? –Asked Coop.

-Oh, we had to freeze her to control her. –Said Paige.

-Great, now I have a frozen wife!

-Calm down, Mother Nature is coming. –Said Piper.

After she said that, Mother Nature appeared with a boy.

-Finally! –Said Piper.

-I am happy to see you too. –Replied Mother Nature. –I brought the new summer.

-Wait! Is he going to lose control too? –Asked Paige.

-No, he's destined to be summer.

-But are you willing to give your life away? –Asked Paige, now, to the boy.

-Yes, it's my destiny. –Said him.

Then, he held Phoebe's hand, and her powers passed to him.

-Can you unfreeze her now? –Asked Coop.

-Let me do it for you. –Said Mother Nature waving her hand over Phoebe and melting the ice.

-What, what happened? –Asked Phoebe while getting up.

-You lost control and started to set the city on fire. –Said Piper.

-What? How's that possible?

-You don't remember? –Asked Paige.

-No, just a few flashes.

-Now that everything is done, I am going away. –Said Mother Nature vanishing away.

-You're welcome! –Shouted Piper to the air.

They were talking, when Piper's phone rang.

-Hello?

-Piper, it's Leo, can you come home? I've got something to tell you.

-What? –She asked, but Leo had already gone.

At the manor, Piper was talking to Leo.

-What do you want to tell me?

-After a long time trying to contact the Elders, they finally told me what's happening with your powers.

-Really? What?

-Wyatt.

-What do you mean?

-It seems that he is a little jealous, and the only way he found to try to get your attention was messing your powers.

-Oh. I can't believe it. I really put him in last place. I was always working, or taking care of Melinda, or saving the world again. He's right. I should spend more time with him.

-Then take a day off to do it. I will help you with the restaurant, and we can leave Mel sometimes at Magic School, and your sisters can protect the world by their own sometimes.

-Thank you Leo.

And Piper hugged Leo.


	4. Charmed and Powerful

**Charmed and Powerful**

*Author's note: In this chapter I'll the name of the twins and some powers from the comics because I really liked them. (The powers will be introduced in a different way).

Phoebe was with baby P.J. in her room, playing on the floor.

-Which color is that? –Asked Phoebe holding a red card.

-Red! –Said baby Prue after stuttering a little.

-Right! Good job!

But Phoebe's compliment was interrupted when the baby telekinetically beamed the card away from her hands.

-What? You can't do this! Why are you're powers appearing so early?

-What happened? –Asked Coop, who had just entered the room, after he saw the look on Phoebe's face.

-Prue just beamed the card away from my hand!

-How's that possible? She's too young!

-I know! Wyatt could use his powers since he was very young, but I thought it was because he was too powerful. P.J. shouldn't be using her powers.

-Well, you used your powers before you were even born.

-Yes, but I gave her a premonition, it was no big deal.

-Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll go leave her at Magic School.

-Can't she stay here today?

-No, we both have work to do.

-Ok. See you later then.

-Bye.

And Coop beamed away.

Meanwhile, Piper was on the park playing with Wyatt. After 2 hours playing, they sat down and had lunch.

-Wyatt, I have to talk to you. –Said Piper.

-What mommy?

-I've been having some troubles with my powers, would you know anything about that.

Wyatt blushed and hid his head in his arms.

-Wyatt. –Continued her. –Tell me the truth.

-Yes mommy. But I didn't mean for it to happen, I just wanted to spend more time with you.

-Oh honey, all you had to do was tell me that. Now, could you make my powers go back to normal?

-I don't know how.

-You just have to calm down and think of my powers working well.

-I'll try.

-Very good. Now, let's go home.

At Bay Mirror, Phoebe was at her desk writing something.

-Finally done! –She exclaimed to herself. –Now I can finish the details at home.

But when she was about to leave her room, a man flamed in front of her.

-Ah! –She screamed and tried to punch him.

-Not so fast. –He answered and dodged her attacks. He slipped by her side and held her hands.

-Let me go!

-Not until you listen to me. You need to come with me.

-What? No! Let me go before I vanquish you!

-You can't do that while I'm holding your hands. Now come with me, let's get your powers back.

-My powers? Why do you want me to get my powers back, and how do you intend to do it?

-Oh, I need you to have your powers so I can steal them from you and rule the underworld! Now watch me have an evil laugh. You can't trust everything a demon tells you. But you can trust this. –He said showing a rag.

-What's this?

-This is what is left from you in the future.

-How is that possible?

-If you want the truth and explanations, come to the bridge in one hour. Your sister knows where exactly. –He said before throwing the rag to Phoebe and flaming away.

When she grabbed it, she got a premonition.

"She and her sisters were in a cave. A woman in black telekinetically sent both Piper and Paige away and then sent a fire ball that killed Phoebe, leaving only the rag on the floor."

-Oh my God. –Said Phoebe going to the phone to call Paige.

-Hello? –She answered.

-Paige! It's Phoebe; can you come at my office please?

-Ok, I'll orb there in a second.

-No, the place is full of people because a reporter decided to interview everyone from his text here.

-Ok, I'm going.

15 minutes later, Paige was at Phoebe's office with her. Phoebe was explaining what happened.

-What a strange demon, you can't trust him.

-I know, but what about my premonition?

-He could have implanted it.

-No, I would have felt it. He was saying the truth.

-Then we need to go to the bridge. I think he was talking about the place where we can talk to the Elders.

-Oh, let's go.

At the bridge, the demon was waiting for them.

-Why took you so long? –Asked the demon.

-Shut up and tell us everything. –Answered Phoebe.

-Ok, I was part of a strong group of demons called The Dark Crow. You vanquished one of our leaders, so they wanted revenge. I was the only one to tell them to just forget about it, but instead of listening to me, they banished me and took my active powers. I, then, ran to an oracle to know how to get a revenge on them, and she told me that the power of three would avenge me, but I would have to stop you from dying, and the only way to do that is getting your powers back.

-You're kidding me. You really think we're going to help you? –Said Paige.

-You have to. If you don't, she dies, and besides that, you won't know that you're helping me, you will just do your job and vanquish demons in order to protect innocents.

-He's right Paige, I need my powers, and he said that the demons were strong right? We would just be doing a good thing.

-Ok, but how are we going to get her powers back?

-Como with me. –He said chanting some words. –Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit!

A portal appeared and they all entered in it.

Meanwhile, at the manor, Piper was trying her powers. She threw a ball in the air, and then froze it. After that, she blew it up.

-Great, it feels good to control my powers again. Did you like it Mel? –She asked when she saw Melinda laughing.

-Yes! –She said.

Piper threw another ball in the air, but before she could freeze it, Melinda waved her hands and froze it in the air.

-What the… How can you do that? Are you using your powers already?

Melinda laughed and the ball fell.

-Oh God, I think I'm going to have some problems. –Said Piper, but she was interrupted by the sound of something breaking.

She walked up the stairs and found Chris near two broken flower pots.

-Christopher Perry Halliwell! You must clean it now. –She said, but when she waver her hand at the pots, they shone and the flower pots melted.

-Oh no! What have I done? Chris, go to your room, I'll clean it.

-Ok mom, sorry.

Piper then started to clean the melted pots and called for the Elders.

-What do you want? –Asked one of the Elders.

-I want answers. What is that? –She asked pointing to a plastic bag with the pots.

-I would say it is a mess Mrs. Halliwell.

-No jokes Mr. I'm A Stupid Elder, I want to know why in hell I have a new power.

-I thought you had resolved your problems with your son.

-This is not him; I'm sure about that, I can feel the difference, so tell me the truth.

-Well, we think you might need it someday.

-Oh, I might need it someday? Why would I need another power, I'm fine with the ones I have.

-I can't tell you anything else, now, if you excuse me, I have more important things to do. –Said the Elder orbing away.

-Oh, how I hate those Elders!

Phoebe, Paige, the demon and Coop were in a dark room.

-When are they coming? –Asked Coop.

-Shut up, we brought you to help, not to ask questions. –Said the demon.

-You shut up demon! You don't have the right to talk to me like that.

-Calm down you both, their coming. –Said Phoebe.

The whole room enlightened. They were in The Tribunal.

-Who call us? –Said one of the heads.

-I am the one who calls you! My name is Dynoir, a demon, ex member of The Dark Crow.

-Why do you call us?

-I'm here to ask for you to give Phoebe Halliwell her powers back.

-No! It's not the time; she got her premonition power back, that's enough for now. –Said one of the heads.

-It's not fair, I'm ready! –Complained Phoebe.

-I brought two witnesses who can prove that this witch deserves her powers back. –Said the demon. –I call now Coop, a cupid.

-Well, as you know, Phoebe was a witch for three years before she got her levitation power, and she has spent more than three years with only premonition again, so I think she is ready to get her powers back. Besides that, she has proved to be an excellent witch, even with just one passive power. Almost two years ago, she and her sisters defeated The Ultimate Power, and she was the only one to forgive and try to help Billie.

-Hey! –Interfered Paige. –I mean, yes, she was the first to forgive Billie.

-As I was saying. –Continued Coop. –You can see that she has overcome the problems that made you firstly remove her powers.

Some holograms of Phoebe trying to convince her sisters to trust Billie and then winning the battle and vanquishing Christy were shown.

-Well, we must admit that she has overcome many problems without her powers, but she proved to be well without any other power.

-No, this is not true, demons are coming back and I will need a way to vanquish them. –Said Phoebe.

-If you're a good witch, than you can find another way to vanquish the demons.

-You're not being impartial. –Interfered the demon. –You all have got your minds made. You must be fair.

-You called us to change something that we've done and that we still approves, so we don't need to be impartial, we can maintain our opinion until you show us something good enough to make us change our minds. –Said one of the heads.

In Paige 's apartment, Piper was talking to Henry.

-I can't find her, Phoebe or Coop. –Said Piper. –I don't know what happened.

-Great, now I can't find my children and wife. –Complained Henry.

-I found Kat! –Said Piper. –She just appeared on that chair.

-But she wasn't there!

-Maybe she was, I think she was invisible!

-How? From whom would they inherit this power?

-I don't know. We need to ask Paige, she knows the whole family tree.

-Ok, I need to calm down, can you grab Kat while I go catch Tamora? We're going out.

-Alright. –Answered Piper.

But when Henry grabbed Tam, she passed through his hands. He tried again, but he couldn't touch her.

-Now this, she's intangible! I can't believe it! –Said him.

-Oh. You need to distract them while I go find Paige.

-Go fast.

And Piper left the room.

In the Tribunal…

-I want to say something too. –Paige said. –I want you to show how many times Phoebe needed an active power to protect her, but she didn't have any.

Many holograms were shown but none of them changed their minds. But suddenly, a flash illuminated the room. When the light ended, one of the heads started to say:

-I vote to give her powers back. And I think we all agree. –The other three heads confirmed. –Than I guess it's unanimous, Phoebe Halliwell, you have your powers back.

-What? What happened? –She asked, but in a blink of an eye, they were back on the bridge.

-What happened there? –Asked Paige.

-I think someone told them to give your powers back, someone very important. –Said Coop.

-Sorry to interrupt. –Said Paige. –But Piper and Henry are calling me like crazy! Let's go!

And they all orbed to the manor.

Piper was on the floor and a demon was throwing energy balls.

-Finally! Where were you? –Piper asked.

-Resolving some problems. –Answered Paige.

–Who is that demon? –Asked Phoebe.

-I don't know; he isn't on the book.

-Coop, can you go calm Henry down? –Asked Paige.

-Ok. –Said Coop beaming away.

Piper tries to blow him up, but he duplicates.

-Great, now there are two of them! –Said Piper.

-Actually, for. –Said Phoebe when she saw them duplicating again.

One of the demons sent and energy ball, but Phoebe levitated and evaded the ball.

-Since when do you levitate? –Asked Piper.

-Since five minutes ago. –Answered Phoebe.

A ball was going to hit Piper, but the demon jumped in front of it, getting vanquished.

-Whoa! He saved you Piper. –Said Paige.

-Who was him?

-A friend. –Said Phoebe. –Now let's kill those demons.

Phoebe raised her hand and used her empathy to send an energy ball back, vanquishing one of the demons.

-Empathy too? –Asked Piper; and Phoebe answered with a smile.

Piper waved her hands, which shone and one of the demons melted.

-What was that? –Asked Paige.

–Explain later. –Answered Piper.

Paige orbed a knife at one of the demons, killing him.

-Only one left! –She said.

The last demon threw a ball at them, put Paige created a shield that reflected the ball back to him.

-That's new too! –She exclaimed.

-Job done! –Said Piper. –Now explanations.

-Phoebe can tell you everything; I've got to go see Henry. –Said Paige before orbing away.

Later, at Paige's apartment…

-Why do they have those powers? We had a deal. I don't mind getting a new power, but I thought the twins were out of it. –Said Paige.

-You wanted them to never be whitelighters, so they won't have orbing or healing, but they need to have some power that's related to you. –Said an Elder.

-And how are intangibility and invisibility related to me?

-They're Elder's powers.

-But I'm not an Elder.

-But you will be, not now, but soon you will need to be one.

-And this is what I have to pay.

-Yes.

-Ok then.

The Elder orbed away, just for an Angel of Destiny to appear.

-You should be more careful with the deals you make. –Said the angel.

-What are you doing in here?

-I came to tell you that I was the one who made the Tribunal change their minds, but don't tell your sister, she can't know, not yet.

-Why are you telling me then?

-Because destiny has some difficulties for you in the future, and you must be ready and make sure that your sisters will be ready to.

-What do you mean with that? –She asked, but the angel had already gone.


	5. What a Wand Can Do

**What A Wand Can Do**

Paige was in a forest, looking for something, when suddenly, an Angel of Destiny appeared.

-Found it? –He asked scaring Paige.

-Are you crazy? You scared me!

-Sorry! But you should pay more attention, if I was a demon, I could have already killed you.

-Ok! What do you want?

-I just came to check on you.

-Why would an Angel of Destiny spend time checking on me?

-Because I am new and I have nothing better to do.

-Really? Great! At least help me find the hemlock root.

-Have you looked to the left? –Said him pointing to the root.

-Great! Now I have to go. –But she was interrupted by a scream.

Paige ran to a clearing and found a woman fighting two demons with a wand. The wand was a big stick made of wood with a shiny ruby on the tip. The woman was shouting charms, but they had no effect.

-Hey! Leave her alone! –Shouted Paige while orbing the demons away. –Are you ok? –She asked to the lady.

-Yes. Thank you for saving me.

-Who were those demons?

-They were bounty hunters, they want my wand.

-But why? Apparently it isn't working.

-Oh, it is, but with it's truly owner.

-And who would that be?

-I don't know, but now we have to go, the demons are coming back.

-Ok, I'll take you to my house. –She said before orbing the three to her apartment.

-Where are your kids? –Asked the angel.

-In Magic School. Why?

-Just to know. Are you going to bind their powers tonight?

-I won't bind their powers, just weaken them.

-Why were those demons after the wand? –Asked Paige to the lady.

-Oh, it is a powerful artifact with the power to absorb a demon's essence, vanquishing it. And it was used against their leader, so they were angry.

-Why isn't this wand on the book?

-Because most people are afraid of it, so they pretend it doesn't exist. The wand makes the owner stronger, but it also makes him lose the control, in unimagined ways.

-So why do you want the owner to have it?

-Because the owner will be someone with enough knowledge to use the wand only when necessary.

Ok then. It's your choice.

-Girl, do you have some nightshade?

-Yes, why do you need it for?

-To make the potion that will lead me to the wand's owner.

-It is over the freezer.

-Thank you.

When the potion was ready, the woman dripped some on the wand, which shone and hovered to Paige's hand.

-Oh God! You must be kidding me.

-The wand chose you. Now you must accept it.

-No way! I don't want it.

-Paige, why don't you think about it? –Suggested the angel.

-Ok, but I'll check with my sisters first.

At the manor, the three were talking.

-That's a very important decision Paige. –Said Piper.

-But it's your choice. –Said Phoebe.

-I don't want that, I will never use it. It will just bring more problems.

-But if you don't accept it, someone evil could get it. –Said Piper.

-I guess you're right, will you come with me?

-Of course. –Answered both.

But when they got to Paige's place, the room was all messed up and the woman was on the floor.

-What happened? –Asked Paige. –Where's the angel?

-He left right after you, and then a demon appeared and stole the wand.

-Do you know which demon was it? –Asked Phoebe.

-Yes, it was just an ordinary demon, but it left this. –She said showing a piece of his clothing.

-Great, I'll scry for him. –Said Phoebe.

-And we'll make a vanquishing potion. –Said Piper.

When everything was ready, they orbed to the underworld. They were in a room full of demons.

-Distract the demons while I get the wand. –Said Paige.

Piper blew up two demons and accidently melted another one, while Phoebe would send the demon's attacks back to them. When Paige got the wand, she turned to the lady, who had come too, and asked:

-How does it work?

-You have to accept it, and then you have to concentrate and say: sorbere essentia.

Paige did what she was told to and the ruby shone, absorbing the new leader's essence and vanquishing him. But for a while, Paige's eyes shone red too.

-That was cool! –She said.

-No it wasn't Paige. Let's go home. –Said Piper.

And they orbed away.

Later, at the manor, the sisters were talking on the couch.

-So Phoebe, how are you dealing with your empathy? –Asked Piper.

-So much better now that I made P.J. drink the potion that makes my power don't work on her. –Answered Phoebe.

-But you got more control now.

-Yes, you're right. And you, how are you dealing with the melting thing?

-I'm handling it, I stopped to melt everything. The elders told me that it is called molecular acceleration!

-Girls. –Interrupted Paige. –There's something I would like to ask.

-What? –Asked both.

-Well, when I used the wand, I felt its powers and they were big, but for a while, a thought I was going to lose control. And I was thinking if you could help me with a spell I found.

-What's the spell for?

-It will share the power with you, stopping me from losing control and allowing you to use the wand.

-Of course Paige. –Said Phoebe.

And they read the spell, sharing the power.

…

In a dark ravine, the Angel of destiny was talking to another one.

-Yes, she accepted the wand.

-Great, now they need to get stronger.

-Don't worry; I'll make sure it happens.


	6. Dominus trinus

**Dominus Trinus**

A meteor wandered through the space when it began to shine, there were a flash of purple light and suddenly it was in Earth's orbit. The dream stops and Paige wakes up.

A man raised his hands, he had a crow shaped tattoo on his left hand, they shone a purple light, and then, Piper woke up.

A comet was shining in the sky; Piper turned to Phoebe and said:

-That's it, we lost!

-Yes you did! –Said a blond woman. –And now, I will kill the Charmed Ones!

And Phoebe woke up from her premonition.

The next morning, Piper and Paige were at the manor.

-God, I couldn't sleep at all, I kept having this strange dream. –Complained Paige.

-Oh no, the last time you had strange dreams the Titans were free! –Said Piper.

-Shut up! This one was different, more like I was seeing something that already happened; a meteor was teleported to Earth's orbit by a purple light! –Said the little sister.

-You said purple? In my dream there was a demon whose hands had a purple brightness. I think he was a member of that crow thing because he had a crow tattoo on his hand.

-That can't be good. I think something is happening, or worst, already happened.

-Guys! I had a premonition, danger is coming. –Said Phoebe entering in the room.

-What? –Asked Paige.

-I saw us powerless being attacked by a woman.

-Oh, we've faced that before! Don't worry. –Said Piper.

-No, this time were different, it was like our powers didn't exist anymore, not like they were stolen.

-What if it have something to do with our dreams? –Asked Paige.

-What dreams? –Asked the middle sister.

And they explained the dreams to Phoebe.

After talking, they called the Elders and one of them came to the attic.

-What the hell is happening? What is that meteor? –Asked Piper.

-What meteor? –Replied the elder.

-Oh, don't pretend you don't know, the meteor that is coming.

-Wait, I need to meditate for a while.

After one hour…

-OK, your meditation time is over, we want answers now! –Said Piper.

-Well, I managed to get some answers, and they're not good.

-Well, spit it! –Said Piper.

-When Melinda said the prophecy about the power of three, a comet was passing through Earth's orbit, and it got charged with a powerful energy. But an oracle saw that the day this meteor comes back, the power of three would end, forever. But it is impossible for it to come back; it must be very far away. –Told the elder.

-Haven't you seen the news? They already announced a new meteor that suddenly appeared in the orbit. –Said Phoebe.

-But how did it come back? –Asked the elder.

-A demon used his powers to teleport it, we dreamed about it. –Said Paige.

-Well, I'm sorry, but all I can do is go back and call for help. –Said the elder orbing away.

-He just left us here? –Exclaimed Phoebe. –I can't believe it!

-We should call everyone and tell the news. –Said Piper.

Later…

-Phoebe! I found a way to protect you. –Said Coop. –The cupid temple! It is a sacred place where the first cupid was born; it has one of the most powerful protection power ever.

-Really?! I need to call my sisters.

In the morning, Piper was throwing Wyatt's birthday party at the manor. She was sitting in a chair with Phoebe.

-I can't believe you still made this party to Wyatt. –Said Phoebe.

-Well, I promised him, no matter what problems I have, I will always keep him out of them. –Answered the big sister. –And we solved our problem right? We spent the night training in the temple to see if any spell could get inside.

-Yes, I guess.

-I need to go to the attic to get some things, I will be back soon.

In the attic, Piper found Paige.

-Hey honey, what are you doing up here? You should be enjoying Henry's free time. –Said Piper.

-I know, but this last year were just so, so boring! I just stayed at home all the time, and now that demons are coming back I just feel great! I miss being a full time witch, so I just like to be here and look at the book.

-I get you Paige, but you have to understand that now you have a family, you can't just leave them, why don't you find a job? You can work and leave the twins with Leo at Magic School. And besides that, we all had a boring year.

-Yeah, but you had your club and Phoebe the newspaper and her book, even Coop does more things than me!

-Yes, but do you remember when he had a job 5 minutes after their wedding? Phoebe got so angry! You don't have to worry about things like that.

-But I need to do something; I guess I will just look for a job. But for now I will stay here and look for a solution to our problem.

-But we already found it!

-What if the temple doesn't work? I wanna make sure that we will be safe.

-What idea do you have?

-Well, we could cast that spell to call for the power of three, this way we could use it to recreate the power of three while it is being destroyed, it is a variation of the Dominus Trinus spell… -But she stopped when she saw Piper's face. -What happened? –Did I say something?

-No, it is just the spell, the last time I used it I was trying to bring Prue back.

-Oh! I'm sorry Piper. I didn't mean to make you sad.

-No, it is ok, I'm over it. But we could use that spell also.

-Ok.

Suddenly, Henry and Coop appears in the attic holding Wyatt.

-I think someone ate too much. –Coop said. –Leo is clearing the mess.

-Oh God! Are you ok Wyatt? –Asked Piper.

-He is fine. Probably better now. –Said Henry.

-I will go with him to his room to give him a medicine.

But before Piper left, the demon from their dreams appears and throws an energy ball at Henry.

-Energy ball! –Shouted Paige orbing it away.

The demon raised his hand and opened two portals, then he telekinetically sent Piper, Henry and Coop to one and Paige and Wyatt to the other.

Piper, Henry and Coop fell in an ally.

-Where are we? –Asked Henry.

-Don't know, I can't sense our location. –Said Coop.

-That's strange. –Said Piper.

-Hands in the air, you're arrested! –Said a man.

-Wait, I'm a cop. –Said Henry showing his badge.

-So, a cop, even better. –Said the man throwing a fireball

The ball hit Henry's shoulder, but didn't cause much harm.

-Run! –Piper shouted.

They started to run, but a demon flamed in front of them. Piper blew him up.

They turned in another ally and entered in an empty building.

-Let's find a safe place. –Said Piper. –Then I'll take a look at your wound Henry.

-There's a problem, this steel door is locked and I can't beam.

-What happened to your powers? –Asked Piper.

-I lost them, with my ring! –Said Coop looking at his fingers. –I think it felt in the attic.

-Great! –Said Piper with sarcasm. –Let me open this door.

Piper waved her hand, but the door didn't blow up.

-I can't blow it up!

-Can you melt it? –Asked Henry.

-I am still controlling this power, but I can try.

She opened her hands and they shone, and after that, the door melted in half. They carefully walked into the other room, it was an old hospital.

-Great. Henry, sit there. –Said Piper pointing to a bed. –I'll get some things to heal your wound.

-OK.

While that, in the attic, Phoebe and Leo rushed inside the room.

-Hey! Stop. –Phoebe shouted to the demon.

He threw an energy ball at her, but she reflected it. The demon disappeared in a purple light, but a piece of his clothing felt on the floor.

The moment Phoebe touched the fabric, she got a premonition.

"Piper, Henry and Coop being sent into a portal and Paige and Wyatt into another."

-Oh God! They have been kidnaped, or kind of.

-And Coop lost his ring. –Said Leo while picking Coop's ring on the floor.

-Leo, get the kids, I will send everyone out and then scry for them.

-Ok.

Paige and Wyatt felt on the conservatory.

-Ouch! –Said Paige. –Are you ok Wyatt?

-Yes. –He answered.

-Stop! –Shouted Piper while waving her hands, with no effect. –Why don't you stop?

-Piper? –Asked Paige.

-No, my name is Priscilla Baxter. Who are you?

-Priscilla? Oh no! You're gram's mom! We are in the past!

-What are you saying?

-I am Paige, I'm you next life's sister. And he is Wyatt, her son.

-How did you come here?

-A demon sent us back in time. Can you help us?

-Of course. But, you said I am your great-grandmother?

-Yes, we never met, but I saw you in the family tree.

-Oh.

At the hospital, Piper had just finished the stitches.

-Done!

-Thank you.

-Ok, so now we have to go back to the manor. –Said Coop.

-I guess this won't help, I think we're in a different reality. Paige told me this has happened before. –Said Henry.

-Yeah, you must be right. –Said Piper, but we need to see if we can get something to help us there.

At the manor, Phoebe was making a potion.

-I couldn't find the demon, but using his clothing, my empathy and this potion I might be able to tap into his powers and reopen the portals. –Said Phoebe.

-Ok, do it, I will be in Wyatt's room with all the kids.

Phoebe threw the potion at the fabric and it shone, right after it, she put her hands over the cloth and closed her eyes.

A purple portal opened and she could see Paige, but the portal closed quickly just after Paige saw it.

-No! I was so close! What happened? –Complained Phoebe.

At the same time, in a cave, a blond woman was talking to the demon that attacked the Charmed Ones.

-You've done your job well. You're a strong demon; it is a pity that you are just so dumb. You could have taken them down alone if you wanted, but now you serves to me, and while you are alive, your portals can be easily opened, so I have to kill you. –Said the woman before crimping her nails in the demon's chest, killing him and closing Phoebe's portal.

At the manor, Paige saw the portal and shouted:

-Phoebe! No! The portal closed.

-Is she my next life? –Asked Priscilla.

-No, she is my other sister.

-Wait, three sisters? Are you the Charmed Ones?

-Yes. But we won't be any more if I don't get back in time for us to chant the spell.

-So we have to work harder, what can we do to open another portal?

-Wyatt! He saw the portal; maybe he can use his powers to copy it.

-Is he that powerful?

-Yes. –Said Paige running to talk to Wyatt.

Wyatt, honey, Aunt Paige needs you to do something, can you open a portal just like that one?

-I don't know.

-Let's try, we are here with you, think very hard of Aunt Phoebe, think of us with her in the attic, in our time.

Wyatt closed his eyes and focused. A portal started to appear.

-Let's go Wyatt. –Said Paige going to the portal. –By Priscilla.

-Bye. I am very proud of you!

Paige and Wyatt got in the attic.

-How did you do it? –Asked Phoebe.

-Wyatt helped. Have you found Piper?

-No, I don't know what to do, the portal doesn't open anymore.

-Where are the kids?

-With Leo.

-I'll go leave Wyatt with him and check on the twins.

-Ok.

When Paige got back, Phoebe shouted:

-I got an idea!

-Tell me.

-We can use Coop's ring, he and Henry are with Piper, so we can use the ring to find our loved ones and our loved sister, is three for one.

-But how do we use it?

-The same way that Piper did that time that we fought Billie and Christy.

They held the ring together and thought about their loved ones. They, then, were teleported by a red light.

Piper, Coop and Henry were almost on the manor.

-There are two demons guarding the door. –Said Henry.

-I can take them; you need to get inside the manor. –Said Piper.

-Wait! –Said Coop seeing Phoebe and Paige appearing at the corner. –They found us.

-Let's go! –Said Piper.

They were almost there, when Henry was hit by a car that a demon was driving. Paige dropped Phoebe's hand and ran to him.

-No Paige! I'm using my empathy to keep us connected with our dimension, but if you let me go I won't be able to hold for so long. –Said Phoebe.

-I just need a second! –Answered her.

Piper and Coop reached them and held Phoebe's hand.

-Paige, fast! –Shouted Phoebe.

Paige grabbed Henry and dragged him to the others. When they were near, Paige held Phoebe's hand and they started to teleport back.

-Paige, I can't keep holding. –Said Henry.

-I won't leave you! –She answered.

-You need, save our daughters.

-No! –She said with tears in her eyes.

-I love you! –Said Henry before dropping Paige's hand.

And they went back to their dimension.

-No! –Paige said sobbing.

-Guys, the comet! –Said Leo rushing to the attic.

-We need to go to the temple! –Said Phoebe.

-There's no time, we need to chant the spell. –Said Piper. –Paige, we need you, where is the spell?

-Here. –She said opening the book.

The blond woman appeared in the attic.

-I will stop you! –She said.

-No! –Coop said raising his hand and beaming her away.

-Now! –Said Piper and they started to chant.

–Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. We call upon the ancient power. Protect now we sisters three. Save the power. Recreate de power! –The three chanted and a white force field appeared in front of them.

They kept chanting and a purple beam entered through the window, but the force field protected them.

After a few minutes, the beam disappeared and they stopped chanting.

-Did it work? –Asked Phoebe.

-Let's try. –Answered Piper blowing up a vase. –Yes.

-We did it! We saved the power of three! –Said Phoebe.

-But not Henry. –Whispered Paige.

-Oh honey! Can we go back and get him? –Asked Phoebe looking at Coop.

-I'm afraid we can't, the ring is overloaded. It needs some time. –Answered him.

-Henry doesn't have time! –Screamed Paige while storming out of the room.

-Will she be ok? –Asked Piper to Leo.

-Yeah, she will need time to heal this wound, but she will get over them. –Said him.

-I hope so. –She replied.


	7. Time to move on

**Time to move on**

The sisters, Coop, Leo and the twins were in the attic.

-Please, be careful, come back as soon as possible and don't do anything dangerous. –Said Phoebe.

-Don't worry Phoebe, we'll be ok, it won't take too long. –Answered Paige.

-Bye and be safe! –Said Piper before Paige and Coop teleported away.

-Do you think they are going to find Henry? –Asked Piper.

-I don't know, I guess we will have to wait. –Answered Phoebe. –But now I have to go to work.

-Work? No! You said you would take care of the twins; I have a restaurant to manage.

-You're kidding me right? I have work too, and a book to write.

-So you just decided to write your book?

-No, I've been thinking about it for a long time, but I will watch the twins anyway.

-Thanks, now I have to go, bye Leo, bye Phoebe.

-Bye. –Answered both.

-Well, I have to go to Magic School to take a look at some papers, will you stay here? –Said Leo.

-Yes, I'm with my notebook, I will just write a little.

-Ok, bye.

-See you later.

Piper was in the restaurant arguing with one of the chefs.

-You have to use more cinnamon. –Said her.

-I can do the dessert the way I want, I'm the chef! –Said the man.

-But I am the boss and a chef too, so you have to listen to me! –Said Piper accidently waving her hands.

And suddenly one of the pots started to melt.

-Oh my God! How is that possible? –Asked the man.

-I don't know. –Lied Piper. –Go get another pot, fast, or we will lose the meal inside it.

After a few minutes, they managed to control the situation.

-Well, that was strange. –Said the man.

-Yes, it was. Hey, Jonas, I guess I owe you some apologies, I shouldn't have been so mean, it was your meal and you had the right to do what you wanted with it. –Said Piper.

- It's ok; I was kind of mean to you too. –Said Jonas. –And you're my boss, I have to listen to you.

Ok, as everything is fine, I will go to my office, if any of you need something, just knock there, ok? –Piper asked to everyone in the kitchen.

She went to a room with a computer and a lot of papers over a desk.

-Now, just some bills to pay.

After one hour, Piper was almost dying of boredom, she missed being a chef. She was almost going there to help someone when a demon appeared and kidnaped her.

Phoebe was in the manor with P.J., Tam and Kat, when she heard a knock on the door. She went there and opened it.

There was a tall, dark haired man, he was a policeman as he was wearing clothes of one, and he said:

-It is the police, is Mrs. Mathews there? We need to ask her some questions.

And just then Phoebe noticed another cop standing beside him. She had long red hair and green eyes that seemed to want to attack her.

-I am Officer Clower. –Continued the man. –And she is Officer Marine.

-I'm sorry, she is not here at the moment. Can I help with anything?

-Maybe you can, do you know Henry Mitchell?

-Of course, he was my brother in law. I'm Phoebe, her sister.

-We are investigating his disappearance; he has been missing for three days. Haven't your sister told you about this?

-Oh, he said he was going to travel. I don't know where, but Paige is very worried.

-And where would she be?

-She is with my husband helping him buying a gift for me. You know, my birthday is coming. –Lied Phoebe.

-Well, congratulations Mrs. Halliwell, but now we have to go.

-OK.

As soon as the door closed, Phoebe called for Piper, but she didn't answer.

Paige and Coop were at the hospital at the alternative dimension.

-They said there was no Henry Mitchell here in the last 6 months, he disappeared again. –Said Coop coming back from the information booth.

-We have to keep looking. –Said Paige.

-Paige, we've been to five different dimensions, I think he is running away from us.

-As long as my love can take us to him we can keep looking.

-No Paige, we can't, I'm sorry.

-Just one more time, please! –Begged Paige almost bursting into tears.

-Ok.

They went to a hall and beamed away.

Piper was tied to a tree in a dark forest; a blond woman was standing near her.

When Piper woke up, she said:

-Finally, I thought I would have to call another demon to wake you up.

-Who are you and what do you want? –Asked Piper.

-Oh, I just want one thing from you. A tear. A tear of pure sadness.

-You better wait, because you won't have anything from me.

-Oh no? She asked? Then I guess I will have to take it against your wishes.

She waved her hands and Piper was hit with many images on her head, especially some ones showing Prue's death.

After one hour, Piper couldn't handle it anymore, and a tear slipped from her eyes, right into a bottle that the woman was holding.

-Thank you. And I will see you soon. –Said the woman waving her hand again and sending Piper back to her office.

Piper just stayed there for more two hours crying and ignoring Phoebe's calls.

Paige and Coop appeared into a white room with nothing else but a window and a man next to it.

-Where are we? –Asked Paige.

-At my secret place. –Said the man turning back and showing to be the angel of destiny (the one that was with her when she found the wand)

-You! What are you doing? I have a husband to find! –Shouted Paige.

-You should start calling me Dean; it was my name before I became an angel.

I don't care about your name! I have to go!

-You won't go anywhere. You can't find Henry.

-You've been keeping him away from me, haven't you? Why?

-After you left him in that dimension, he was sent to a new destiny, he doesn't remember you or his last life.

-What are you saying? That I will just have to forget him too? I won't do that. I will help him remember!

-You can't. You can not interfere in his new destiny. You must go home and leave him alone! After all, you've done that before.

That was more than Paige could handle and she busted into tears. Coop was astonished and didn't know what to do, until the angel put them both in a deep sleep.

When they woke up, they were in the attic again, and Piper and Phoebe were there too.

-You're back! –Where's Henry? –Asked Piper.

-We couldn't find him; he is in a new destiny now. –Said Paige.

-Oh dear! We will figure this out. –Said Phoebe. –Everything will be ok.

-And what about the woman that kidnaped me? Have you seen her on the book? –Asked Piper.

-You were kidnaped? –Asked Paige.

-Yes, the woman only took a tear from me, but I think she was some kind of witch, a very powerful one.

-Oh God, what is going on! –Complained Phoebe.

The next day, Paige was in the delegacy talking to Henry's boss, officer Clower.

-We will keep looking Mrs. Mathews. And we will find him. –Said him staring at her with his dark falcon eyes.

-I don't think you will find him. I've hopes. –Said Paige. –You should just drop the case.

-Sorry, but we can't, Officer Mitchell was a very experienced cop and wouldn't just run away like this leaving just a message. There's something more that we don't know.

-He said that he was tired of this life; that he wanted to start a new one far away. –Said Paige showing a fake letter. –It is his letter; we just have to accept it.

-He could have been threatened; he had the stupid habit to go on secret cases, especially cases with drug dealers. He must be protecting you from something. We have to keep looking. –Said the officer.

-Well, you can do what you want, but now I'm going home. –Said Paige leaving.

As soon as she left, Officer Marine came in saying.

-Don't you think it is strange that she doesn't want to look for him? –She asked.

-Yes, very strange.

He grabbed his phone, dialed a number and said:

-This is Officer Clower. I need you to give me everything you can find on Paige Mathews.


	8. Womb Orbing

**Womb Orbing**

-Paige! –Shouted Phoebe. –Can you come here?

-What? –Asked Paige when she got to the attic. Besides them, there was a young girl there.

-Could you tell your little charge here that potions are not toys? –Asked Phoebe.

The 10 years old girl was running with potions on her hand.

-Maggie! –Shouted Paige. –Stop now!

-But Paige!

-No "buts", just stop, you can't do this.

-Ok.

She left the potions and went downstairs.

-Why do you have a kid as charge? –Asked Phoebe.

-The Elders said that she was going to come into her powers soon, and her grandparents aren't in town yet.

-Great! How many others do you have?

-For now, 3, but the Elders must send me more; they think this will help me deal with loosing Henry.

-Why do they wanna help?

-Because they are afraid that it would mess with the power of three.

-Paige! –They were interrupted by Piper's shout.

-I need to go down there now. –Said Paige orbing downstairs.

-What? She asked.

-Your charges are fighting, again. –Piper answered.

There were two 19 years old boys arguing. One had blond hair and green eyes, and the other had brown hair and eyes.

-You two! Stop now!

-Paige, this idiot vanquished my books. All of them! –Said the blond one.

-I wouldn't have done that if you haven't smashed my videogame. –Answered the other.

-It was an accident Jake! –He replied.

-Oh, of course it was Mike.

-Stop! –Shouted Paige. –Jake, go to the living room, Mike, go to the kitchen!

-Ok. –Said both.

-They are driving me crazy Piper. –Said Paige. –I can't handle three charges at the same time.

-At least Mike Jake doesn't have powers, he is a future whitelighter. –Said Piper.

-Thank you, I feel much better now. –Said Paige with sarcasm. But then she heard a jingle. –See, I knew it! They just sent me another charge!

-Good luck. –Said Piper before Paige orbed away.

Paige orbed into a dark alley. There was a girl lying on the floor. She had a stab wound.

-Oh no! –Paige rushed to her and tried to heal her, but her magic was not working. –What's happening? Why can't I heal you?

-The man who stabbed me injected something on me; I think it was a poison to whitelighters. –She said.

-How do you now?

-Because it killed my other whitelighter.

-Ok, I'll get you to the hospital then.

At the hospital, the doctors found out that she was one month pregnant.

-Paige, can you save my baby? –Asked the woman.

-I can save you both.

-No, you can't, the poison is too strong and anyway, I don't have money enough to maintain us both alive after it.

-Don't say that!

-Paige, please, face the facts! Just find a way to save my baby! –Said the woman before starting to sleep.

When Paige got back, there was a huge mess; Jake was fallen on the floor with a crashed mirror on his side. Maggie was hidden under the table and Piper was blasting a demon.

-What happened?

-Demons and darklighters attacked. –Said Piper.

-They took Mike! –Said a scared Jake. –It is all my fault, if I hadn't created that light ball they wouldn't have found us. They were tracking my powers.

-Jake, it is not your fault ok? Demons come here all the time. –Said Piper.

-Where did they take him, do you know? –Asked Paige.

-No, but when they were leaving Phoebe held one of them and went together.

-Can we scry for her?

-I will try. –Said Piper. –Jake, come with me. Paige, calm down Maggie.

-Ok. –Said both.

Paige sat on the floor with Maggie.

-Hey dear, you don't have to be afraid, ok? Everything will be fine.

-Really?

-Really.

But Paige was interrupted by a call. Amelia, the woman, was calling for her, she needed to hurry.

-Maggie, I need you to be strong now. I have to go, but if anything happens, call me.

And Paige rushed into the attic.

Piper was there with Jake scrying.

-What are you doing? –Asked Piper.

-I need to do something. Have you seen my adaptation spell?

-Yes, it is in the end of the book. What do you need it for? Are you going after mermaids again?

-No, actually, there's something I have got to try.

-Ok, but we need… -Piper stopped when Paige orbed away. –… your help. –She finished.

As soon as Paige left, someone knocked on the door.

-Who is it? –Asked Jake.

-This is Officer Clower, I need to speak to Paige Mathews.

-Well, she is not here at the moment. –Said Piper gently. –Can I help you?

-Yes, tell her that she has to come to the station to answer some questions. –Said the officer leaving.

-That was strange. –Said Jake. –But let's go scry again.

And they went back to the attic.

Paige was in the hospital and Amelia was in pain.

-What happened? –Asked Paige.

-I need you to save my baby now; I won't be able to stay alive any longer.

-I have an idea, let's hope it will work.

And Paige started to chant:

-"Hidden powers, I call for you. Transform me into something new. Adapt my body to what I need. As this spell now I read!"

Paige shone for a while and then everything stopped.

-Did it work? –Asked Amelia.

-I think yes, I feel the same way I felt when I had to breathe under water.

-What? –She asked, but then gave up wondering.

Paige put one hand over the woman's belly and another over hers. She then focused and said:

-Baby!

Orbs appeared in both places, yet, for a moment of despair nothing happened, but soon Paige felt the biggest pain of her life. She felt like her body was splitting in the middle and she fell on the floor. Her belly got a little bigger and she felt millions of hormones emerging.

She was now one month pregnant.

Only when she heard steps coming she realized that she was screaming.

-Lock! –Yelled Paige and the door was locked by her orbing.

Paige looked at the woman and she asked:

-Is he fine?

-Yes. –Paige answered.

-Thank you. –And the woman closed her eyes forever.

-Open the door! –Voices out of the room shouted.

-I can't. –Said Paige.

Then, a man kicked the door, opening it.

-What happened? –Asked the doctor.

-My belly started to hurt, I am feeling sick.

-Get her out of the room; I need to check the patient. –Said the doctor, and Paige was carried out of the room.

After that, she went to the bathroom and orbed away.

When Paige got back to the manor, she was still a little weak.

-Did you find anything? –Asked her.

-Yes. –Said Piper. –We were just waiting for you.

-Then let's go. –Said Paige. –Jake, you stay here with Maggie.

-No way! I made this mess and I have to fix it!

-Take me too. –Said the child.

-No, no and no Maggie. –Said Paige. –I have to protect you, not to take you to the battlefield.

-We can't leave her here alone. –Said Piper. –She will stay close to me.

-You are insane, but let's go. –Said Paige orbing them all to the underworld.

There, Phoebe and Mike were locked in a cage with three demons and warlocks guarding it.

-Paige, you get the demons and Jake get the warlocks, I will stay hidden with Maggie but I'll try to help. –Said Piper.

-Ok . –Answered both.

Paige jumped and orbed two demons into each other while Jake vanquished a warlock with a light ball.

Piper blew up the lock, setting Mike and Phoebe free, but more demons, warlocks and darklighters came.

In the middle of the fight, a blonde woman appeared and cut Paige's hand, getting some of her blood and then disappearing again.

Piper was busy protecting Maggie and Phoebe protecting Mike, so Jake and Paige were fighting with many enemies at once, and one of them manage to grab Mike's neck and hold him against a wall.

-Mike! –Shouted Jake, but he was hit by a demon.

The demon was holding really hard and Mike was suffocating, leaving Paige in panic. She was far, but raised her hand and shouted:

-Arm!

Suddenly, she was surrounded by orbs, and so was the demon's arm, and then it was orbed away, making the demon scream and Mike fall on the floor.

Piper were really scared, she had never seen Paige act so violently, but she understood that her sister was tired of taking care of all of them and wanted to protect her charges, like if they were her children.

Even with everyone fighting, monsters kept coming and they were losing the battle.

Maggie was hiding with Piper, but she got up and shouted:

-Stop!

And a huge light came from her, like an explosion, and all the monsters were vanquished.

-How did you do it? –Asked Piper in shock.

-I. I don't know. I just did. –Said the little girl.

-You are amazing Maggie. Sorry if I ever said the contrary. –Said Phoebe.

Mike! –Shouted Jake running to him. –Are you ok? –He asked when he reached his friend.

-Better now that you are here. –Answered Mike.

But then Jake noticed that after they saved him, a demon attacked him, drilling his chest. His shirt was full of blood.

-Oh no! Can someone help! Paige!

She rushed to them and healed Mike, but it took a long while.

-I thought I would lose you! –Said Jake.

-You won't get rid of me that easy. Answered Mike, and they kissed.

Back in the manor, Maggie's grandparents came to get her, and Mike and Jake were leaving the house to take a walk.

Piper closed the door and then went to talk with Phoebe and Paige in the kitchen.

-So, today was rough day wasn't it? –Asked Piper.

-Yes, rough and strange. –Completed Phoebe.

-Speaking of strange, can someone please tell me why this cut in my hand won't heal?

-I have no idea; maybe it was a deep wound. –Said Phoebe.

-Yes, it could be. –Said Paige without noticing Piper's suspicious look at her. –But now I have something to say.

-What? –Asked both.

-I am pregnant! Again! –Said Paige.

-What? How? –Asked Phoebe.

-It is a long story. –Said Paige finally leaving to the living room with her sisters.


	9. Warning

Just came to say that I am sorry for not posting last week or today, I will do my best to post the next chapter this week, but I am really busy. Again, I'm sorry.


	10. Ghost's Screams

Ghost's Screams

Piper was running in the manor, it was 3 am and a strange noise was coming from the walls.

-Come back here you little, stupid ghost! I will vanquish you once and for all! –Screamed an angry Piper.

-Calm down honey, you're going to wake the kids up. –Said Leo entering in the living room.

-I won't calm down until this ghost stops waking me up! I haven't slept in three days and I am exhausted. Now, if you excuse me, I have some vanquishing to do.

Piper went to the kitchen, grabbed a potion in the cupboard. When she got to the living room, the ghost appeared in front of her, it was a tall, brown haired man. He was waving his arms pointing to the floor, and it seemed that he couldn't talk, but Piper didn't notice that.

-Take that! –She said throwing the potion, but he dodged it and vanished.

-Damn! –She cursed.

In the morning, the three sisters were talking in Piper's restaurant.

-Oh God, I am so tired I could sleep in the floor. –Said Piper.

-Why? Haven't you slept well? –Asked Paige.

-No, a ghost has been making noises in the manor for one week, at first I could ignore him, but now it is getting harder.

-You have been haunted too? –Asked Phoebe and Paige.

-Yesterday a ghost appeared in my house too. –Said Paige.

-And in mine too. –Said Phoebe. –But why did yours come first?

-I don't know, but I need to vanquish him today, I need to sleep well today. –Said Piper.

-Why? –Asked Phoebe.

-I have an interview tomorrow; my restaurant will appear on TV.

-Why haven't you told us? –Asked Phoebe.

-I forgot, I am sorry, but you can come if you want, there will be a dinner after it.

-Great. –Said Paige. –But now I have to go, Henry's parents are coming to town and I have to pick them at the airport. See you soon.

-Bye. –Answered the other sisters.

Paige picked Henry's parents and took them to her house after picking the twins at Magic School.

-Where do you want to go to have lunch? I know some great places. –Asked Paige.

-Oh, we are no hungry, but thank you anyway. –Answered Mrs. Mitchel.

-Yes, the trip was short but still tiring. –Said Mr. Mitchel.

-I get it, so, if you want to get some sleep you can go to the guests' room. –Said Paige.

-Ok, but first, I was wondering if the twins could come and stay some days with us, you know, while you adapt to this new life. –Said Mrs. Mitchel.

Paige hesitated for a while but then nodded her head. -Of course. – She said.

-Thank you sweetie. –Said her and she and Mr. Mitchel went to their room.

Phoebe was walking in the manor talking to Piper in the kitchen when a plate flew in the air and almost hit Phoebe.

-What was that? –Asked Phoebe.

-The ghost. –Said Piper.

-You know, we need to end with this right now. –Said Phoebe.

-I've tried, but he keeps escaping.

-We should wait and attack them when they appear at night.

-That's a good plan. –Said Piper. –But how are we going to get them?

-We will all sleep here, and when they arrive, we will be ready.

-No, you can't do this! –Said Leo coming into the kitchen.

-Why Leo? –Asked Piper.

-I am not Leo, I am Thomas, the ghost that you are trying to kill.

-What? Get out of my husband you little monster.

-Not until you hear me, I can't talk when I'm a ghost so I had to possess your husband, but don't worry, he will be fine.

-What do you want? –Asked Phoebe.

-You can't vanquish me; I am here to help you. An enchantress woke me and my brothers up and ordered us to attack you, but I didn't agree on doing it and ran away. I was trying to alert you, but you wouldn't listen to me. –Said he pointing to Piper.

-Well, I'm not used with ghosts who actually help us, you can't blame me. –Said Piper. –But, if she conjured you three, why you appeared first and why haven't your brothers attacked yet?

-I ran before they were fully awake, that's why I appeared first. But I don't know why they haven't attacked, it is strange.

-We have to tell Paige. –Said Phoebe.

-I think they won't attack during the morning; they will probably try to scare you first. –Said Thomas. –Now I will go, at night I will come back to help you.

And Leo's body flashed. When the light ended, Leo was sleeping on the floor.

-Do you really believe in him? –Asked Piper.

-I guess we don't have any other option, ghosts can be very tricky and we must vanquish them as soon as possible.

-Ok. –Said Piper.

Paige was leaving her apartment when Officer Clower appeared.

-Mrs. Mathews, I need to speak to you for a moment. –Said him.

-About what? –She asked.

-Henry Mitchel. I need to know where you were when he disappeared.

-I was at home, but isn't my husband's case closed?

-Actually, no, we are sure he was kidnapped and we will find him.

-Wait, you think I might have done it? You think I kidnapped my own husband? Why would I do that? I loved him! He was everything to me! –Screamed Paige.

-Calm down Mrs. Mathews. I need to evaluate all possibilities.

-I don't care. I told you he left me and that's the true! It is hard enough to deal with it without you bothering me, so please go away.

-I'm afraid I can't and that I will need you to come to the precinct to tell us all you know.

-I don't know anything and I'm not going anywhere. –Shouted Paige and the people in the street started looking at them.

-Henry was my friend, and if you don't come I will arrest you for obstruction of information.

-Ok, I will go with you, but I am saying already that I don't know anything.

And they started to walk down the street.

-Piper was getting in a car and Jake was driving.

-Thanks for picking me up, my car just broke down and Leo was with the kids.

-Oh, no problem, it's the least I could do for teaching me witchcraft.

But when Piper got in the car he hit her in the head, making her faint. When she woke up she had her hands tied and a band covered her eyes.

-Jake, what is this? Untie me right now!

-I am not this Jake of yours. My name is Mathew, but I believe you've already met my brother Thomas.

-Oh God, you're the ghost? I just want you to know that I will vanquish you as soon as I can see you.

-Well, with that band you can't see me, nor blow me up, so I have nothing to worry about.

-Yes you do, I will just blow everything! –Said Piper while waving her hands and blowing Jakes seat up.

They were driving in the docks and when Jake turned the wheel the car fell into the sea, making Piper and Jake faint as the car sank.

Phoebe was at her apartment talking to Thomas.

-So while we pretend to sleep, you put the last crystal in position, locking your brothers. –Said Phoebe.

-And then you cast the spell and send us away. –Finished Thomas.

-Exactly! But first, who was the enchantress that conjured you?

-I don't know her name, but she was tall and had green eyes.

-Oh no! It is the same woman that attacked us before at the comet night and then kidnaped Piper. I need to call my sisters. –Said Phoebe picking her phone.

None of them picked their phone, so Phoebe went to Paige's apartment, but when she got there, Mr. Mitchel told her she had gone to the precinct.

Paige was talking to Officer Crowley when they heard screams coming from another room. When they got there, the room was on fire and Paige saw a ghost in the corner of the room laughing.

There were only four people in the room, and while Officer Crowley was taking them away, Paige went to the ghost and attacked him.

-Ouch. –Said the ghost.

-You must stop this fire now or I will vanquish you! –Said Paige.

-No! You can't vanquish me. –Said him sending Paige away.

She hit a wall and fainted. Paige woke up with Phoebe shaking her.

-Are you ok? –Asked the middle sister.

-Yes, I guess, we need to vanquish this ghost. –Answered Paige.

-Ok, let's go.

-How did you find me?

-Mr. Mitchel told me you would be here, and when I got here, I saw the fire and Officer Crowley told me you were still in here, so I rushed in and woke you up.

-But Henry's father didn't know I was here. The ghost might have taken his body to send you here so he could kill us both. –Said Paige.

-So let's vanquish him first, the spell only need two persons to work. –Said Phoebe.

They got to the ghost and a woman was talking to him.

-I am afraid I made you too powerful, now I have to take your powers. –She said waving her hand and leaving the ghost powerless.

-No. –He screamed.

-Paige, now! –Said Phoebe before they chanted the spell, vanquishing the ghost.

-Well done girls. –Said the enchantress.

-We will vanquish you too. –Said Paige.

-Oh, don't be silly, you can't do it now. –Said her pushing Paige away, getting a lock of Phoebe's hair and then vanishing away.

-Ouch. She took my hair! –Complained Phoebe. –Let's go find Piper.

They extinguished the fire and went to the exit, where Phoebe saw a picture of Officer Marine.

-Oh God. –Said Phoebe. –Doesn't that cop in the picture look just like the enchantress?

-Yes she does, have you seen her before?

-Yes, one day she was with Crowley looking for you, maybe she is using this cop as a disguise to spy on us.

-You might be right, but now we need to find Piper, she told where she was going. –Said Paige.

They orbed in a street and found Piper's car.

-She left her car, why would she do it? –Asked Phoebe.

-It is broken; she must have called a crane and asked for someone to pick her up. –Said Paige.

-Ok, let's see if there's something in the car that might help us find her. –Said Phoebe, but when she touched the car, she got a premonition:

"Piper was in a car and it fell in the sea".

-Oh no! Piper is in danger; we need to go to the docks. –Said Phoebe orbing away with Paige.

When Jake woke up, the water was almost reaching his chin.

-What is happening? –He asked, but no one answered.

He turned his head and saw Piper.

-Piper! –He shouted taking he band. –Wake up.

-What? Oh God. We are sinking. –She said.

-Yes, we need to leave fats; can you blow up the window so we can pass?

-Yes, but my belt is stuck.

-Mine is too. Can you blow the up too?

-I can try, is hard to see with the water. –She said, but managed to blow up both seat belts.

She blew up the window, but when they were leaving, Piper's pant got trapped in the seat.

-Oh no, I am stuck again. –Said Piper with the water almost reaching her nose.

The water was now was pouring into the car and Piper was desperate. Jake was trying to free her, but he couldn't.

-Go Jake, help my sisters. –Said Piper sinking in the water.

-No! –Said Jake diving to catch her.

They stayed under water for a few seconds when the car shone in blue.

Soon Piper and Jake were lying on the street with Phoebe and Paige over them.

-Are you ok? –Asked Phoebe. –Thank God Paige orbed you in time.

-I am fine, thank you. –Said Piper and Jake.

-Piper, I am sorry! That ghost possessed me and I couldn't control myself. –Said Jake.

-It's ok, it wasn't your fault, now let's catch this ghost. –Answered her.

They were at the manor, pretending to sleep when Mathew appeared. He approached Piper with a knife in his hand and was ready to kill her when Thomas put the last crystal on the floor, forming a cage.

-No! –Shouted de ghost.

-This is for almost killing me. –Said Piper throwing a potion at him and making him scream in pain. –Now let's chant the spell girls.

They chanted the spell and the ghost was vanquished once and for all.

In the next day, the sisters were at the restaurant celebrating. Piper was talking to Coop and Leo, while Paige was talking to Phoebe and playing with P.J.

-I don't know if I am happy to have some days off or sad to spend one week away from the twins. –Said Paige.

-Oh, don't worry, it's just a week, enjoy some free time. –Said Phoebe.

-I guess that's what I will have to do. –Said Paige. –But changing the subject, what about the enchantress?

-I think we will have to wait for her to come to us, all we can do is prepare to fight against her, she seems to be pretty strong.

-But we are stronger; she will pay for what she has done to us. –Said Paige.


	11. Death Changes People

Death changes people

The sisters were in the attic, a woman in black sent both Piper and Paige away using her telekinesis and then created a fireball.

-So, you will be the first to be vanquished. –She said and threw the fireball.

But before anything happened, Phoebe woke up.

-Are you ok honey? –Asked Coop.

-Yes, I just had a nightmare, but he seemed oddly like a premonition I had some time ago.

-Don't worry Phoebe; I'm sure everything will be fine.

-Thanks. But now let's have some breakfast.

-Ok. –He answered and they left to the kitchen.

Phoebe was drinking some coffee when her phone rang.

-Hello? –She asked when answering the phone. –What? Ok. Of course I have. I will send it to you in a few minutes.

-Who was it? –Asked Coop.

-It was Elise; it seems that someone deleted all the texts that would be in today's news. NowI have to send it to her again.

-Oh, do you have a backup?

-Of course I have! I am not that silly!

-Ok, now I will go take P.J. to the park and let you work.

-Bye honey.

-Bye Phoebe.

However, when Phoebe went to send her text to Elise, she couldn't find it.

-What? Where did it go? It was here just yesterday! Now I have to write it again! –She complained to herself.

Piper was in her bedroom drying her hair when she accidently jabbed her finger on something.

-Ouch! –She said cleaning the blood from her finger.

She kept drying her hair, but she suddenly felt dizzy.

-What the… -She said before sitting on her bed. –Get up Piper; you have to go to work! –She said to herself finally.

She went to the kitchen and was serving her coffee when she felt dizzy again and let the cup fall.

-Piper? What happened? –Leo asked.

-I don't know, I feel dizzy. –She answered.

-I think your blood pressure is low. I will take you to the hospital to check it. –He said.

-There is no need to do it, I'm fine. –Piper said. But when she got up, she almost fell.

-See? You're not fine. I'll take the kids to Magic School and then you to the hospital.

-Thanks. –She answered.

Paige was in her apartment talking to Phoebe.

-I am heading to the precinct now; I have to check that picture again to see if Officer Marine and the Enchantress are the same person. –She said.

-And how are you going to do it? –Phoebe asked. - She seems to be able to change her features.

-I have a spell to show me her real face. Bye Phoebe.

-Bye Paige.

Paige grabbed her purse and left her apartment, accidently bumping into someone.

-Oh, I'm sorry. –She said.

-Mrs. Mathews? Just who I was looking for. –Said the man.

-Officer Clower? Why were you looking for me again?

-I have evidence that proves you were with Henry an hour before he disappeared.

-What? That's impossible! –She said.

-Well, evidence is evidence and you're coming with me to the precinct.

-Great! –She said sarcastically.

She went into a room with Clower and said:

-So, where's your evidence?

-Here. –He said while putting a disk in a DVD player.

The security video taken from a camera in a parking lot showed Paige and Henry getting in a car and leaving the parking lot. The date in the corner was the same as the day of the comet, the day he got stuck in another dimension.

-This is not possible! –A perplexed Paige said.

-Well, tests proved that this video wasn't edited.

-Who gave that to you? –Paige asked. –Was it Officer Marine?

-I can't tell you that. –He said but his face denounced that the answer was positive.

-Ok, has any other cop seen this? –She asked.

-No.

-Great, now can I go to the bathroom?

-Of course, that cop will show you the way. –He said pointing to a cop out of the room.

-Thank you.

When Paige was walking to the bathroom, she saw Officer Marine's desk with her photo on it. She quickly said:

-Picture! –Orbing the photo to her pocket without anyone seeing it.

In the bathroom, she texted Phoebe telling her how the Enchantress fooled Clower and that she needed help. Then, she got the picture and chanted.

-Secrets that hide beneath my eyes. Go away with all the lies. Show me her true face. Take it away… -She forgot the last words. –…Without a trace. –She improvised.

The picture shone and, instead of the officer's face, there was the Enchantress' face.

-I knew it! –She said.

-Who are you talking to? –Asked the cop.

-No one! –She said quickly throwing the picture inside the toilet and flushing.

At Phoebe's place, her phone rang as Paige's message arrived.

-No time for messages. –She said to herself. –I can check that later.

At the manor, the Enchantress was in the attic with a demon, she had dark hair a little bellow her shoulders and green eyes.

-I need you to go outside and get someone for me. –The Enchantress said.

-Who? –Asked the demon.

-Anyone, you can choose, but make sure to knock him down before bringing him inside, I don't want his screams to drag attention to the house.

-OK master. –She said leaving the house.

Five minutes later she was back with a young man.

-Thank you. –Said the Enchantress. –Now, I should say that I'm sorry, but I'm not. –She said to the unconscious man before drilling his chest with her nails.

She used his blood to paint symbols all over the walls and the floor.

-Now let's wait for them to come back. –She said.

-What if one of them comes back firsts? –Asked the demon.

-It won't happen; I made sure that their occupations would take the whole day.

Phoebe was leaving her office after delivering her text to Elise; she decided it would be better to hand it over personally so that nothing could go wrong. She was getting into her car when she remembered to check Paige's message.

After she read it, she decided to call Piper.

-Hello? –Piper asked.

-Piper? It's Phoebe, where are you?

-At the hospital…

-What? Where? –Phoebe interrupted her sister.

-At San Francisco Memorial, but I'm…

-I'm going there. –She interrupted Piper again.

When she got to the hospital, she went to Piper's room and asked:

-Are you ok? –What happened?

-Phoebe, I'm fine, my blood pressure just lowered a little; you don't need to worry.

-If you're fine than why do you have a room?

-Ok, it lowered a lot, I here just until the medication works and my pressure gets back to normal, the I will go back home.

-When?

-Probably in an hour or two.

-Ok, then I'll see you there.

-Bye. –Said Piper.

-Bye. Ok, now let's go to the other sister.

-What happened to Paige?

-She is in the precinct.

-What? Why?

-Long story, tell you later. –Phoebe said leaving the room.

When she got in the precinct Officer Clower went to meet her.

-Can I talk to my sister? –She asked.

-Of course, you have five minutes. –He answered.

-Paige, are you ok? –Asked Phoebe.

-Yes, but I have to get rid of that fake DVD.

-Do you have a plan?

-Yes, but I need you to distract him.

-Ok. –Said Phoebe walking back to Clower

-Wait. –Said Paige. I still need to get out of here.

-What time did they "arrest" you? –Phoebe asked.

-Around 8 o'clock, why? –Paige asked.

Phoebe looked at her watch.

-Ok, leave it to me; just get rid of the DVD.

-OK. –Paige nodded.

They went back inside the room where the video was and Phoebe began to talk to Clower.

When he was distracted, Paige orbed the disk to her hand and broke it, then, she orbed the pieces to the trash and winked to Phoebe to tell that she was done.

-Ok Officer Crowley, now we are leaving. –Phoebe said.

-What? –He asked. –You can't just go.

-Yes we can, it is 9 o'clock and you can't hold Paige here for more than 12 hours without an evidence.

-But I have evidence. –Said the cop.

-Do you? –Asked Phoebe.

-Yes. –He said pressing play and waiting for the DVD to start. –Why isn't it working? –He pressed the "open" button but no disk got out. –How is it possible? It was here now!

-Well, with no disc, there is nothing to keep Paige here, so we're leaving; -Phoebe said.

When they got to the manor Paige was still thanking Phoebe.

-You were so awesome there. –She said.

-Thanks Paige, it was nothing.

Piper and Leo had just got back too and were in front of the door.

-Hey, how are you feeling? –Paige asked.

-Much better now. –She said. –Let's get inside.

-You can go; I will pick the kids at Magic School. –Said Leo.

-Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you Leo! –Piper said.

They went inside and Piper said:

-I just need to get a thing in the attic, ok?

-Ok. –Answered her sisters.

She went upstairs and the screamed. Paige and Phoebe rushed to the attic just to get knocked out by the demon. When they woke up, they were all tied.

-Let us go! –Piper shouted to the Enchantress.

-I'm sorry, but I can't. –She answered.

-Ok then. –Said Paige trying to orb away.

-You can't orb, your powers don't work with this rope.

The Enchantress looked at the moon with a smile in her face.

-Did you know that today is the silver moon day? –She asked. –It happens once in every hundred years and has all the power need to force a spirit back to the Earth.

-Who are you bringing back? –Asked Piper. –And why do you have to use my house?

-Just wait and see. –The Enchantress answered.

She put her hands in the demon's head, absorbing her life essence.

-A body with no life but without a single damage. –She said.

She then grabbed a knife and cut a symbol in the demon's hands, chest and forehead and then grabbed three flasks from the floor.

-A tear from the one who cried the most. –She said while dropping Piper's tears over the cut in the demon's chest. –A hair strand from the one who changed the most. –She said doing the same with Phoebe's hair. –And blood from the one who took your face. –She said doing the same with Paige's blood.

-Oh no! Don't you dare! –Piper shouted as she realized what was about to happen.

-You can't stop me now. –The Enchantress answered and began chanting: -Innocents lost through all the years. Wake up and break all the frontiers. Force this soul back to her place. Bring Prudence Halliwell to this time and space!

A small silver whirlwind appeared over the demon. It took some time, but the sisters noticed that the whirlwind was made of spirits from all the innocents they had lost through their years as the Charmed One's.

A silver string left the whirlwind and went right into the demon's chest. For a torturing second no one breathed waiting to see what would happen. And then, the woman woke up.

She took a deep breath as if she hadn't done that in years. Her green eyes had a glint of pure evil, even if that was Prue, now she was the personification of evil. She got up, looked around and said:

-Hello sisters.

* * *

*Sorry if the chapter was slow at first, but I had to find something to fill in the space to spare (is this expression right?) in the begining so that the chapter would't be so short. But I hope you liked the end. =D


	12. The New Prue

The New Prue

-Hello sisters. –Prue said.

-Prue? Is it really you? –Asked Piper in shock.

-Of course it's me! I'm back.

-This is not possible! I can't believe it! –Said Paige.

-Well, I'm here, in the flesh and ready to kill you.

-What? –Asked Phoebe.

-Did you really think I would bring her back without making her evil? Don't underestimate me. Now I will give you some privacy. –She said vanishing away with the rope that was tying the girls.

-Prue, listen to me. You're not evil, you're our sister and we love you, so please fight this and help us vanquish that enchantress. –Said Piper. She was pretending to be calm, but inside she was terrified.

-Oh silly Piper, do you know what is it like to die? Actually, to die and don't come back? Do you know what is it like to be kept there, alone, for almost seven years? This changes you, and now I am better than before, I am stronger.

-Prue, don't do this! –Said Paige.

-Shut up! –Prue shouted and sent Paige away.

-Paige! –Shouted Piper.

-You too. –Said Prue sending Piper on a wall.

-Prue! Stop, now!

-Why don't you try to stop me? –She said raising her hand and creating a fireball. –I guess you will be the first to be killed. –And she threw the fireball.

When the ball was about to hit her, Phoebe levitated and dodged it.

-You missed me! –She said.

-Well, I won't this time. –She said and created another fireball.

Phoebe raised her hand and channeled Prue's emotions, vanishing the fireball.

-I guess you didn't know about my little trick. –Said Phoebe.

-I have some tricks for you too. –Prue answered. She raised her hand and sent a telepathic wave on Phoebe.

Phoebe screamed and fell on the floor.

-Since when you're so strong? –She asked.

-I told you, I came back with some extra abilities. Now, shall we get back to the part where I kill you?

Prue was about to vanquish Phoebe when she heard Leo screaming.

-Piper? Where are you? I'm back.

Leo got in the attic and found them.

-What the… -He started saying but Prue sent him away.

-Daddy! –Said Wyatt who was behind him. –He raised his hands and orbed Prue away.

-Thank you Wyatt! –Phoebe exclaimed. –Are you ok? –She asked to Leo.

-Yes. –Said Leo getting up.

-Ouch. –Said Piper getting up. –My head hurts.

-Are you ok honey? I'm so sorry I wasn't here. You could have died! –Said Leo.

-Oh Leo, I almost die every day, you don't need to worry. But now, I need some answers.

-Let's wake Paige up and then call the Elders. –Said Phoebe looking at a fainted Paige on the floor.

A few minutes later, an elder was at the manor talking to the sisters.

-You don't know? How come you don't know? I want answers now! My sister is back from the dead, and you don't know what happened? –Piper was shouting furiously.

-We haven't talked to her for five years; we don't know how the enchantress was able to bring her back or why Prue had not appeared before. The angels of destiny were the ones who pulled everyone away from her. –Answered the elder.

-Why would they do that? –Asked Phoebe.

-I don't know. –He said. –And there's nothing I can do.

And he orbed away.

-When is it going to end? I'm tired of being dragged into all kinds of messes and having to get out on my own. No one ever helps us! –Said Piper. –I just can't do this anymore.

-Don't worry Piper, you're not alone, we are here with you. –Said Leo comforting her.

-Leo, take Piper down to get some fresh air while I call the angel of destiny.

-No. I'm fine, I will help you. –Said Piper.

-No you won't. You will rest. –Replied Paige.

-Thank you girls. –Said Piper going away.

-Dean! Come here! Now! –Paige shouted.

-Dean? –Asked Phoebe.

-Yes. –Answered Paige.

-Hello. –Said Dean appearing in the room.

-I want answers, now. –Paige said.

-I'm sorry, but I can't help you now.

-What do you mean with that?

-I mean that this is part of The Grand Design and I cannot interfere.

-Can you at least explain to us what the heck is going on?

-Part of it. Those marks on the demon's body made Prue's spirit forget everything from her past, and, with it, become evil.

-So, if we can get her to remember her past, she will become good again? –Asked Phoebe.

-Maybe, it is a long shot. –Replied the angel.

-Thank you. –Said Paige.

-You're welcome. –He answered and then sparkled away.

-Now, what do we do? –Asked Paige.

-We go after Prue. –Answered Phoebe.

Prue was in the Underworld with the Enchantress. They entered in a cave full of male demons.

-What are we doing here? –Asked Prue.

-We are going to start your kingdom; you will become the new queen of the Underworld.

-That's cool.

They climbed a rock and the Enchantress yelled:

-Kneel before the new queen! Prue Halliwell, the new ruler of the Underworld.

All the demons laughed.

-Do you really think we don't know that Prue was a charmed one and is dead? –Said a demon.

-I am Prue Halliwell, back from the dead and no longer a charmed one. –Prue said.

-Oh right, and I'm a unicorn. –Mocked a demon.

Prue raised her hand and sent a blue beam at the demon, which burst into flames.

-Kneel before me! –She shouted and all demons did it. –Now, I want you to construct a palace for me, the new queen.

-What? No! No one has ever had a castle here! –Complained a demon.

-Well, then I will be the first one. –She said and vanquished the demon.

The sisters were in the kitchen preparing potions.

-When we get back you must be ready to send her right into the portal. –Said Phoebe.

-Ok, I will, but please be careful. –Answered Piper.

-Of course we will. –Replied Phoebe.

-Promise?

-Yes. –Answered Paige.

Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and they orbed away.

-I hope everything goes fine. –Said Piper.

-It will, don't worry. –Said Leo.

Phoebe and Paige orbed right in front of the castle's door.

-Wow! They constructed this in three hours? –Exclaimed Paige.

-I think Prue got a few followers now. –Said Phoebe.

-Great. Just another army to fight against.

They approached the door and were stopped by two demons.

-Hey, stop! –One of them shouted throwing an energy ball.

Phoebe raised her hand and reflected it back to the demon, vanquishing him.

Paige orbed the other demon away.

They entered in the castle just to find more demons. They vanquished all the demons and finally managed to find Prue.

-Why took you so long? –Asked Prue.

-We had to fight your little friends there. –Said Phoebe.

-Well, now fight against me. –Prue said.

Paige and Phoebe threw potions at Prue, but she sent a fireball and blew them in the air, creating a huge explosion.

Paige and Phoebe were sent on a wall and Prue fell out of a window. One of the walls broke and Phoebe almost fell.

-Help me! –Phoebe shouted hanging on the edge.

Paige grabbed Phoebe and both of them went to check on Prue.

They orbed out of the castle and looked for her, but they found nothing.

-Where is she? –Asked Phoebe.

-I'm here. –She said grabbing Paige's neck.

-Let me go! –Paige said. But then she had an idea.

She grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed them all to the attic where Piper was waiting.

-Now! –Shouted Paige.

Piper chanted a spell and opened a time portal. Paige pulled Prue inside, but she grabbed Phoebe and both fell in the portal.

-Phoebe! –Said Piper.

-Don't worry; the portal won't let any of them get hurt. –Said Paige.

-Explain me again, how is it going to work? –Asked Leo.

-Remember that time when Piper created some kind of time loop so that you could remember all your moments when you were at marriage counseling? Well, we did the same, but with all the good moments with Prue. –Said Paige.

-And this way she will remember who she was before everything. –Completed Piper.

-And if it doesn't work? –Asked Leo.

-Then we will have a problem. –Answered Paige.

-He is right; we need a backup plan. –Said Piper.

-And I've got one. –Said Paige.

Prue was running after Phoebe, but she kept being distracted by the scenes she was seeing. She saw her birthdays with her mom, she taking care of Piper and Phoebe when Penny needed help, the day Phoebe left for New York, the day she met Andy, and she fighting demons with her sisters.

When she finally grabbed Phoebe, they went out of the portal. Prue looked up and saw Piper's face of expectation.

-I'm sorry sis, but it didn't work. –She said finally.

-Why not? –Asked Piper.

-I'm too powerful, but you tried, so I will kill you very fast.

-Not with me here! –Paige said grabbing the wand and pointing it at Prue. –Sorbere essentia! –She shouted and started to absorb Prue's powers.

-No! –Prue shouted as she felt her powers and life going away.

-Paige! Enough! –Piper shouted.

-But her power is so great!

Piper waved her hand and blew the wand, sending it away.

Prue looked up and flamed away with the last drop of power she had.

Paige looked angrily at Piper, grabbed the wand and orbed away.

-Oh my God. What did we just do? –Asked Phoebe.

-We just got another psycho sister.


	13. Desperate Souls

Desperate Souls

-What are we going to do? –Phoebe asked.

-I don't know, what do we do when one of us become evil? This has happened a few times already. –Piper answered.

-I have no idea! Every time there we had a reason to become evil. This time one of us is actually evil.

-What about Paige? The wand is controlling her.

-So we need to get both of them powerless. –Phoebe said. –And for that, we need to get both of them here.

-And how are we going to do it? –Piper asked.

-We use potions. Especial potions that will take us anywhere and bring us back in a specific time.

-So we go after them, grab them and wait for the potion to bring us back?

-Exactly! But we need to get them at the same time. And when we have both here, we use the spell to take away a witch's power.

-But it won't work on Prue; she is kind of a demon now.

-We will use the wand on her; together we will be able to take away only her powers, not her life and don't get crazy like Paige did.

-That's a great plan, but are you sure it will work? It's a long shot.

-But we have to try! There's no other way.

-Ok, but how are we going to find them?

-We can scry for them; they can't have gone too far.

-Then you go get the potions while I scry. –Said Piper.

Piper and Phoebe prepared everything and in 15 minutes they were ready to go.

-I go get Prue and you go get Paige. –Said Piper.

-Ok. –Phoebe answered. –Let's throw the potions in three, two, one, now! –She said and they threw the potions on the floor, teleporting away.

Piper was in the Underworld, it was some kind of desert and there was no one there.

-Prue? Where are you? I know you're here somewhere. You can't hide forever. –Piper shouted.

A small fire ball was sent against Piper, but she blew it up in the middle of the air.

-That's all you've got? Come on, show me more. –She shouted.

Prue ran from behind some rocks and jumped on Piper with a sharp stone in her hand.

Piper shouted and they rolled on the floor. She got the rock and made a cut in Prue's chest, right over the mark made by Enchantress. Prue's eyes shone, she got dizzy for a while and Piper got distracted. Seizing the chance, Prue grabbed back the rock and hit Piper in the head.

Piper fell on the floor and couldn't get up again, all she saw was Prue running away. And then she got teleported back to the attic.

Phoebe was in an open field. As it was 6 o'clock AM, it was empty, so Phoebe found Paige easily.

-I thought you knew how to play hide and seek. –Phoebe said.

-I don't need to hide from you Phoebe. I don't want to hurt you, so I suggest you go away now. –Paige answered.

-We both know that's not an option. Why don't you give me the wand Paige?

-I can't. It won't let me. I'm sorry. –She said before shouting:

- Sorbere essentia!

Phoebe raised her hand and focused on Paige. The beam coming from the wand stopped before hitting Phoebe.

-You can't hold it forever Phoebe. –Paige said. –Run while you can.

-No way! –She said deviating the beam and running to hide behind a tree. –I can't wait for the potion. –Phoebe said to herself getting a paper from her pocket.

She started to read the spell in the paper:

-Powers of the witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to me who call you near. Come to me and disappear! –She said.

White orbs started coming out of Paige and the wand tried to hold them, but it was getting depleted.

-Phoebe, run! I think it will explode! –Paige shouted.

-I won't leave you! –Phoebe answered helping Paige getting rid of the wand.

They ran and the wand blew up in the air.

-That was close. –Phoebe said. –Are you ok? –She asked Paige.

-Yes. Powerless but ok. –She answered.

-Then let's get back to the manor.

-How are we going to do that? I can't orb.

-You won't need to. –Phoebe answered grabbing Paige's hand right before they got teleported back to the manor.

The moment they got back, they saw Piper on the floor.

-Oh my God! –Phoebe exclaimed. –We need to heal her!

-I can't! You need to undo the spell.

-Ok. Powers of the witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here! –Phoebe said quickly.

The white orbs reappeared in the air and part of them went back to Paige. She raised her hands and put them above Piper. It took a few minutes, but the wound was completely healed.

-Ouch. –Piper said.

-Are you ok? –Phoebe asked. –What happened?

-Prue happened. And a sharp rock was with her. –Piper said. –Wait, what's that? –She asked looking at the orbs in the air.

-Oh no! Those are the other powers that were in the wand. –Paige said.

-And where are they going? –Phoebe asked.

-To Prue. –Paige said worried.

Prue was in her castle looking at the Enchantress's book when she found what she was looking for: magic symbols. She saw the symbol that the Enchantress used to turn her spirit evil and the symbol to undo it. She grabbed a knife and was ready to try changing the symbol. She didn't know why she was doing it, but something changed in her when Piper cut her chest.

-What are you doing? –The Enchantress asked entering the room.

-Nothing. –Prue answered quickly. –I was just checking some spells, you know, I haven't practiced in a while.

-And why do you have that knife?

-Just in case one of the spells need my blood.

Prue was afraid the Enchantress would distrust her, but it never happened as the white orbs emerged into the room and went right to Prue. After the glare faded, the Enchantress started to question Prue:

-What was that? Was this something from your sisters? Are you ok?

-I don't know. No. And yes. Actually, more than ok. –Prue said raising her hands and throwing a lightning at the wall, blowing it up.

-Great. –The Enchantress replied.

The sisters were in the attic talking.

-I think we're in a great trouble now. –Paige said.

-And we don't have the wand anymore. –Phoebe completed.

-Girls. –Piper said.

-How are we going to beat her? She's going to kick our asses. –Paige continued.

-We need to be optimist. There must be another way. –Phoebe said.

-Girls. –Piper said louder.

-But what if there is no other way? –Paige asked.

-Then… -Phoebe started to say.

-Girls! –Piper shouted interrupting them. –I know what to do!

-You know? –Phoebe asked.

-What? –Paige asked.

-When I was fighting with Prue, I made a cut on her chest, right over that mark, and for a while, she seemed different.

-The Angel of Destiny said something about the mark, but I didn't pay much attention, I was thinking about a way to make her remember her past. –Phoebe said.

-Yes. Me too. –Paige agreed.

-So, what if we can make another cut over the mark and undo the spell? –Piper asked.

-Then Prue will be back. –Paige said.

-But how are you going to do it? –She's too powerful now. –Phoebe said.

-Maybe I can freeze her. She's not a good witch anymore. –Piper said.

-Ok. Let's go. –Paige shouted. –But this time we need to win, otherwise we won't come back.

They orbed to Prue's castle, where she and the Enchantress were waiting for them.

-You lingered. I was waiting. –Prue said.

-Next time you should come to us. –Piper replied sarcastically.

-I'm afraid there won't be a next time.

-Well, then, let's end this now.

Piper waved her hands and froze Prue.

-It worked! –Paige exclaimed.

-At least one time our plans needed to work. –Phoebe said.

-You got her, but you can't freeze me. –The Enchantress said.

-We won't need to. –Phoebe said attacking her.

They started to fight, but the Enchantress knocked Phoebe and went to get Paige. She raised Paige by her neck and started to strangle her.

Phoebe got up just in time to help Paige. She raised her hand and focused all her anger in the Enchantress. A red shiny ball appeared in her hand and she threw it at the woman. The moment she was hit, all of her muscles contracted and she dropped Paige just before falling on the floor, fainted.

-What was that? –Paige asked stroking her injured neck.

-I don't know, I think I just sent some kind of empathic ball.

-Cool. –Paige said. –Now let's help Piper.

While they were fighting the Enchantress, Piper went to the book and found the symbols. She got a knife and started to cut Prue's mark. She was almost done when Prue unfroze and sent her away.

Piper hit a wall and a shelf fell over her. Phoebe went to help Piper while Paige was facing Prue.

-I waited many years to meet you. It is sad that now I have to kill you. –Prue said.

-Prue! Don't do it! Wake up from this spell. This is not you.

-You don't know me! You can't say a word about me. –Prue was angry now.

-She waved her hand and sent Paige to a wall.

Piper and Phoebe went to confront Prue, but the Enchantress got up, sent Phoebe away and held Piper.

-Kill her. –She said to Prue.

Prue grabbed a knife and started to play with it.

-I'm sorry it has to end this way. –Prue said. –But I will do it quickly, you won't feel much pain.

When Piper heard it, a tear fell from her eye.

Prue looked to the tear and trebled. What was she doing? This wasn't herself. She raised the knife and then made the final cut on her chest, changing completely the symbol.

The room shone. After the light disappeared, the Enchantress was astonished. She looked at Prue and said:

-You will pay for it.

-No, you will pay for it. –Prue said and stabbed the Enchantress with the magic knife, killing her once and for all.

Prue grabbed a potion on the floor, gathered her sisters, and threw it on the floor, sending them back to the attic.

After a few minutes, they were all awake and healed. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the couch and Prue was standing in front of them.

-First of all, I'm sorry. I hurt you and I deserve to be punished, but I didn't mean any of it. I want to start over, I've got a second chance and I don't wanna waste it. –Prue said.

-Are you kidding me? –Piper asked. –You're sorry? After all you've done you just say that you're sorry? I can't believe that.

-W-what? –Prue stammered.

-You weren't so silly before you died. –Piper said getting up and hugging her. –Prue, I've missed you so much! I am so glad you're back! It is not your fault! We all forgive you. But please, just don't go away again. –Piper said crying.

-I won't. –Pure answered.

Phoebe got up and hugged her sister too. She was so happy she forgot about everything, about how tired she was, about how late for work she was, about everything.

Paige was still sitting in the couch looking at the floor. Prue let Piper and Phoebe go and went to talk to her.

-Don't I get a hug? –She asked.

-Really? –Paige asked.

-Of course. –Prue said. –You're my sister!

Paige felt a huge relief. She got up and hugged her sister.

-I've always dreamed of meeting you. –She said.

-Now you have. –Prue answered.

-Let's celebrate. –Piper said. –Call Leo and Coop. Let's go to the restaurant.

Later, they were at the restaurant, talking and laughing.

-Prue, I've missed you so much. –Piper said.

-We all have. –Leo completed.

-And I'm so happy to be back. We have so much to talk. –Prue said.

-But we can do that later, for now, let's just enjoy the moment. –Phoebe said.

And they all kept laughing and talking.

* * *

*Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. So, as Prue is officially back, I was wondering, which other character would you like to see again? There are many characters that some of you must be missing.


	14. How to Change a Prophecy

How to Change a Prophecy

The four sisters and Coop were in the attic; Phoebe was standing in front of a cauldron putting some ingredients inside it and Coop was helping her.

-You could pretend to be Coop's sister who just came to San Francisco. –Paige suggested.

-No, that wouldn't work, he has no documents and I will need some if I want to have a life.

-What about a cousin that was living abroad? This way you can keep the last name, have everything you need and it is an excuse to your sudden appearance. –Piper said.

-Yeah, but wouldn't it be strange to have a second Prue Halliwell in the family? –Prue questioned.

-No. Our family is known for repeating names. –Piper replied.

-But the Halliwell name came from Grams, and we are her only descendants.

-We could say that you are the great-granddaughter of Gram's aunt P. Bowen, and as we are your only living parents, you came to live with us and changed your last name. –Paige said.

-But she didn't have any children. –Piper said.

-But no one needs to know that and there's no one here that actually met her and it's alive to tell anything. –Paige said.

-No, no, no. We can't create a whole fame family! –Phoebe said. –She wasn't even married! We would have to create a husband, a daughter, a husband for her, another daughter and another fake husband, this and a bunch of fake documents, identities, death certificates. You know our record with the police; do you think they won't research this new relative? –Phoebe interrupted.

-Phoebe is right, we need something simpler. –Prue said. –For now, I will be Prue Valentino, Coop's sister. You only need to create my documents and if I need, for some reason, a document from another relative, than we think about it. I guess I will never be a Halliwell again.

-Ok, write in a paper all the information then give it to me. –Phoebe said.

They did it, and, after some minutes, Prue Halliwell became Prue Valentino.

-Thanks. –Prue mumbled and then left the room.

Piper found Prue in her new room looking at the mirror.

-What's the matter? –Piper asked.

-I'm just a little upset that I can't be myself again, I mean, I have a new name, a new body.

-New body? Oh right, the demon's body, I forgot.

-You forgot? Why? Don't you see it?

-No, I see your soul Prue, I see my sister, even if she doesn't think she's still herself.

-Thanks Piper. I guess I will just have to adapt myself. –Prue said grabbing her purse and leaving.

-Wait Prue! Where are you going?

-I don't know, walk maybe.

-Prue, you just came back from the dead, don't you think you need to rest a bit?

-I've spent almost seven years only training my powers, I need to see the world, enjoy my second chance here.

-Ok Prue, I get it, but a lot has changed, the world evolved a lot. You need someone to walk you or you're going to get lost.

-All right, but let's go now. –She said.

Piper walked to the door and asked Prue to grab the keys. Prue grabbed the keys, but when she raised her hands, they fell.

-What just happened? –Prue asked to herself.

-Is there something wrong? –Piper asked.

-No, I'm fine, I just…

They were interrupted by a noise and a scream coming from the attic. They rushed upstairs and found a hole in the floor along with some burn marks.

-What happened? –Piper asked.

-I, I don't know. –Paige answered. –I was storing the potions when one of them just passed through my hand.

-Oh no. –Prue said. –The same just happened to me.

Prue grabbed a flower pot on the floor and it passed through her hand too.

Paige tried to orb a book but nothing happened.

-What's going on? –Phoebe asked.

-I don't know, but I know who to call. –Paige said.

Moments later, Dean appeared in the attic.

-Did you call me? –He asked.

-You! –Prue interrupted. –We have some unresolved issues!

She grabbed him and punched him in the face.

-What was that for? –He asked.

-You know damn well! –Prue said.

-What was that? –Piper asked. –Prue, do you have something to tell us?

-Not now, maybe later. –She answered. –Now, I want to what the hell is happening.

-You should calm down and back off Prue. We both know that you're not as innocent as you say you are. –Dean said. –But I'll get it for now and tell you that you're disappearing.

-What? –Phoebe exclaimed in shock. –Why?

-Because Melinda foresaw the power of three, no the power of four, and you can't just disrespect a prophecy as powerful as this one. Prue and Paige share the same power, and for that they are sharing the place that only one of them should have, now they will stay in a limbo until you can chose one to stay and one to go.

-That's not fair! We deserve to have both of them! Don't you see how much have we done for you? –Piper said.

-I don't have power over this. That prophecy was created long before the angels of destiny existed. –Dean said.

-Is there any way to change it? –Paige asked.

-I don't know, but I know the ingredients of a potion that can take you to the realm where The Book of Ages is.

-And what would this book be? –Piper asked.

-It is the book that writes the story of the world since it emerged. If you can gather enough power to open it and rewrite the prophecy, then both Prue and Paige will be able to live.

-Great! –Phoebe said.

-But there's this one little thing. –Dean said. –Only the power of three Melinda foresaw can touch the book, so, you have to find out if it was Prue or Paige.

-It's obvious that it was Prue, she was there with us. If Melinda had seen a different sister she would have told us. –Phoebe said.

-I wouldn't say that, Melinda was smart enough not to mess with the future. –Said Dean sparkling away.

-So, what do we do? –Phoebe asked.

-We look for the ingredients list he left and then go there. –Piper said.

-What about the original power of three thing? –Paige asked.

-I don't care and I don't wanna know. Only I and Phoebe will touch the book.

-Ok then. Let's go. –Prue said.

-You're not going anywhere. You need to stay here until we can know you won't pass through the car and fall in the street. –Piper said.

-Oh, come one. –Prue said.

-I said no. –Piper said leaving with Phoebe.

-What happened with her? –Prue asked as soon as they left the house. –She changed a lot.

-Yes she changed, but now she's just worried with you, she missed you so much Prue.

-I know, but I want her to know that I'm here now and she can't just keep worrying. I'm the elder sister, I'm the one who should be worried.

-That's very nice of you. –Paige said.

-Well, as we will spend a lot of time here, let's have a talk; I'm so glad I will finally get to know you. –Prue said.

-You are? I mean, I'm just the girl who took your place.

-Oh Paige, we both know you didn't took my place, you just created your own spot in this family.

-Thanks.

They spent hours talking. At first, Paige was shy and was afraid she was going to say something stupid, but Prue calmed her down and listed carefully to everything that happened since Paige was born, how she lost her parents, how she met her sisters and all the stories and adventures she had with Piper and Phoebe in the past 7 years.

After that, Prue told her story with her sisters, their childhood, the day Grams died, her discussions with Phoebe, and her three years as a witch, until the day she died.

-How is it? –Paige asked. –I mean, dying and not coming back like we usually do.

-It's strange. Dying itself doesn't hurt, it's faster than falling asleep, what hurts are the wounds. The worst part is walking into the light, but the moment you get there, there are all your friends and family waiting for you. –Prue said.

-But with you was different. –Paige said.

-Yes, I got there and everything was fine, but a few moments later I felt like I was being pulled by an invisible rope, and then Dean came and took me with him. He marked my hand and said that the mark would stop people from summoning me so that I could move on and adapt to being dead. –Prue continued. –I was happy with mom, Grams and Andy, but when I asked to see my sisters, Dean didn't let me, he said that now you had to move on and that if I appeared to you I would disturb the creation of the new power of three. And since then I wasn't allowed to see you.

-I can't believe that Dean did it to you!

-I haven't. –Dean had just appeared in the room. –Yes, I did the first mark, but I had a reason not to take it away. The day I was going to do it, she ran away and tried to come back on her own. Do you now the effects it had? It disturbed the whole afterlife, all the spirits got crazy. She had to be punished, and her punishment was to never see anyone for 10 years, which is not much for the dead. We let her see only her mom and grandmother once in a month and they weren't allowed to tell you anything from the outside, although I know they would tell you one thing or another.

-Like my existence. –Paige interrupted.

-No. –Prue said. –I felt it, no one needed to tell me that I had another sister. I was so connected with you that I could get some vibes from the living plane. Like when you vanquished Cole, Phoebe got so sad that even I felt that.

-Wait, but if she had the mark, how was the Enchantress able to bring Prue back? –Paige asked.

-Someone must have weakened the effect and the power of the silver moon did the rest. –Dean said quickly.

-But you told me that only the angel that created the mark could destroy it. –Prue said. –You let her bring me back, but why?

-The power of four was soon to be needed, so I had to do something to bring you back. I couldn't do it myself because I'm not allowed to do it, so I gave the Enchantress some dreams and powers and she did it for me.

-So you gave her powers? The same powers that ended up sending Henry away and almost killing us all? –Paige asked.

-Yes, I had some visions and saw that you were not meant to be killed by her, so I didn't worry about you, but some consequences were inevitable. –Dean said. –Everything has a price.

-Then why don't you pay the price? –Paige said.

-How long have you been manipulating them? –Prue asked.

-Since the day Piper was attacked by that demon from the Dark Crow.

-You made all of this happen? Including the wand? You were with me when I found it! The only reason you wanted me to keep it was so that we could have a plan B to weaken Prue.

-A greater treat is coming and you need to be ready, you should thank me.

-Thank you? –Paige exclaimed. –Go away now Dean! We don't want to see you anymore.

-Ok. But you'll regret it later. –He said sparkling away.

-I can't believe it. –Prue said. But when she turned to Paige, she could barely see her.

-Prue? I can't see you.

-Paige. Hold on. Don't go away.

-Prue, help me!

They were almost vanishing away when Piper and Phoebe came back. They threw the potion on the floor and chanted:

-"Sacred place that from us hide.

Show us the secrets that many have spied.

Through water and through fire.

Take us to this empire."

And they all were transported to a different dimension. They were inside a huge castle with many rooms and halls, and it took them some time to find the right room, but now they had all the time they needed as Paige and Prue were not disappearing anymore.

The room was all cover in silver, gold and precious jewelry. The book was in the middle, over an altar, and it shone more than anything in the whole palace. It had a silver cover and the pages were perfectly white and written with a fancy letter. But the most interesting thing about it was the fact that the letters were moving and writing different things all the time, sometimes even pictures appeared.

-That's amazing. –Paige said.

-Let's do it. –Phoebe said. She went near the book and grabbed a feather that was near it, but when she touched the book, nothing happened. –I can't write, the words won't appear in the page.

-What if it is like that book that I got stuck one time? Maybe we can only write some certain things. –Paige said.

-But we need to change the prophecy. –Piper said.

-And we will. –Prue said. –But remember what Dean said? We need more power. Maybe there's something in here that can help us.

They researched many rooms and came back with a lot of objects.

-So, one of us will absorb all the powers and write in the book. –Piper said.

-Let me do it. –Phoebe said. I know exactly what to write in the book.

-Are you sure? –Piper asked.

-Yes.

They put all the objects on the floor and Phoebe chanted:

-"Powers in this room rise.

Course unseen across the skies

Come to me who call you near

Come to me and settle here."

All the powers from the artifacts and from the sisters went to Phoebe. She went to the book, and, before touching it, she had to break its shield using all her powers. Then she opened at the right page and added this to it: "With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger - until, at last, four sisters will arrive. Together, these sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known, they will defeat all kinds of evil. They will be known as The Charmed Ones."

After she did that, the whole room shone and they fainted. When they woke up, they didn't remember the spell to go to that dimension nor what happened in there, they just knew that they had changed the prophecy.

-Did it work? –Prue asked.

-I don't know. –Piper said. –Try to use your powers.

Prue closed her eyes and astral projected on piper's side.

-Yes! It worked! –She said.

-Come on, let's check the book. –Phoebe said.

They went upstairs and checked the book; it was saying that Paige was the sister with the power to protect the others, not the power to move things.

-They don't share the same power anymore; they are independent from each other now. –Phoebe said.

-But I can still orb things. –Paige said.

-But that's not your main power anymore. Your orb shield is. –Phoebe said.

-So now everything is ok? We can all live our lives now? –Prue asked.

-I'm not so sure. –Leo said entering in the attic. –Someone left a note for you; it said that now you all had created a new destiny for you and that magic is officially back into your life.

-But we had a deal! Our magical destiny was over. We will go back to fighting demons and warlocks and having to worry all the time. –Piper complained.

-Yes, but it's worth the price. –Phoebe said.


	15. Help!

Help!

Hi guys, I'm here to ask for your help, I'm having a lot of trouble writing the next chapter of my fanfic and I would Love if you could give me some ideas.

I've some things planed for the next chapters, but this one is being very hard for me. The name of the episode is Switzerland (because Paige and Prue are arguing a lot and Piper and Phoebe have to act as peacemakers).

If you want to help or to know what I have created already just send me a PM and I'll tell you everything.

Thanks a lot.


	16. Child's Toys

Child's Toys

"Dear journal, Paige and Prue were arguing again, I CAN'T stand to this anymore! They're gonna kill each other and I'm about to let them, and maybe even help! This way I can get rid of both. You know, they should buy an apartment and go fight there. Paige was alone in her apartment (the twins are still with their grandparents) so I invited her to stay here with us for a while, but then Prue came and she's staying here too, and I just can't live with 2 sisters anymore. I'm exhausted! Help me!"

Piper closed the brown little notebook that was over her bed, got up and went to the kitchen.

-Can you two stop? I'm trying to think! –Piper said aggressively.

-I'm sorry but she keeps putting the coffee in the wrong cupboard. –Prue complained.

-It hasn't been put inside this cupboard for 5 years! –Paige replied.

-It doesn't matter; the right place is the left cupboard. –Prue said.

-Oh please! I'm going to blow you both up! Stop fighting for stupid things. I'm tired of playing Switzerland between you two. –Piper said. –I'm going back to my bedroom and you're going to stop fighting. Got it?

-Ok. –Answered both Paige and Prue.'

Piper entered in her room and called Phoebe.

-Hello? –Phoebe asked.

-I'm selling two sisters, do you want? –Piper said.

-Oh, no thanks, I have a kid to take care of already.

-And I have three.

-Ok, you win, but what happened this time? Yesterday they were fighting because Prue forgot her toothbrush in the toilet.

-Well, this time they're fighting about coffee. I really think they are acting like this because they are afraid to meet each other.

-But they have already met and talked, and everything was fine, what happened that changed it? –Phoebe asked.

-How in hell would I know what's going on inside their crazy minds?

-Well, we will have to figure it out very quickly, before you kill yourself.

-Trust me, if I do that, I'm taking them with me.

-Ok Piper. –Phoebe said laughing. –See you tomorrow, bye.

-Bye. –Piper said and went to sleep.

On the next day, Piper woke up with the sound of screams.

-Oh God, what now? –She asked to herself.

When she got to the living room, she saw Prue and Paige arguing over a broken glass.

-It was your fault! –Paige said.

-No! It was yours fault! –Prue replied.

-That's enough! –Piper said. –I will solve the problem now. –She went to the attic, grabbed the Book of Shadows, came downstairs and chanted:

- "What's theirs is yours,

What's yours is theirs,

I offer up this gift to share,

Switch the bodies through the air."

-What are you doing? –Prue asked before falling on the floor with Paige.

When they got up, they were confused.

-Piper, what have you done! You're crazy! –Paige (in Prue's body) said.

-She might be crazy, but now I have the perfect idea of revenge for her for ruining my life! –Prue (in Paige's body) said rushing out the door.

-Paige, I mean, Prue, come back now! –Piper shouted, but Prue had already gone. –How have you ruined her life? –Piper asked to Paige.

-I spilled milk on her shirt. –Paige said. –I know, she's such a child, she broke my nail and I only cried for 3 minutes.

-What's wrong with you two? The switching body was for you to get along, not to fight even more!

-Well, now you have to fix it, I need to go to my meeting. –Paige said.

-Meeting? With whom? –Piper asked in shock.

-My Zack Efron's fan club, he's the hottest guy from High School Musical.

-Paige, are you sick or what?

-No, I'm great, but maybe I should lay down a little, I'm kind of tired.

-Yes you should, I will bring you a cup of water.

-Thanks sis.

Piper went to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and called Phoebe.

-Phoebe, we've got a problem.

-I know, I just caught Paige in a store ready to buy 1000 dollars in cloths she would never wear and she's saying that she will spend all of her money. What's wrong with her? Did Prue put her under a spell?

-No, I did, I switched Prue and Paige's bodies and she ran away. But that's not the worst, they're acting super weird.

-Ok, I'll go talk to her and find out what's happening.

-Thanks. –Piper said.

Phoebe went to her car and grabbed Prue's arm.

-So, Prue, do you have something to tell… -She was forced to stop by a premonition.

"Prue and Paige were in the supermarket talking and laughing when a man dropped a doll next to them. Both of them crouched down to grab it, but, when they touched the doll, it shone and disappeared.

-What was that? –Prue asked, but the man had vanished."

-…Me. –Phoebe ended her sentence. –Oh, the doll! It put you two under a spell. Come on, let's go to the manor and solve this problem. –Phoebe said but Prue pushed her and ran away.

-Damn! –Phoebe cursed before running after Prue.

In the manor, Piper was searching for Paige.

-Paige! Come here now! –Piper yelled.

-Ok, here I am. –She said coming from the kitchen.

-Oh, finally, now can we please look for a solution?

-Solution for what? –Paige asked.

-You know what! You're crazy, and so is Prue! –Piper said grabbing Paige's arm, but she disappeared. –Really? It took you weeks to control your orbing, but Prue's astral projection you can learn in five minutes?

Piper kept searching for Paige,, but when she found her, she was a teenager.

-Paige?! What happened?

-What do you mean? I'm fine.

-So you don't feel like a teenager?

-Of course I do, because I'm one.

-Oh crap.

Later, Phoebe and Piper were talking in the manor.

-We need to find Prue, what if she becomes a child? She won't know how to come back! –Piper said.

-Calm down Piper, we need first to know who did it.

-I'm sure it was a demon, but how did he do it? Who cursed that doll? It has to be the Enchantress; all the other capable creatures in the Underworld gave up attacking us. –Piper said.

-Piper, first, we vanquished the Enchantress, and even she can't have come back so fast. Second, I found the demon, his name is Ducsen, and he's the leader of The Dark Crow.

-Those demons that are mad at us? Great! But is he that powerful?

-The book says he is. It says that before the Source, he ruled the Underworld.

-But why did he want to turn Paige and Prue into children?

-Because if they act like children, they fight, they weaken our bond and even give him the book. This is the perfect revenge. We killed some of his demons and he will steal our book. –Phoebe said.

-Not if we can stop him. I will search for Prue and you go look for a way to reverse both spells. –Piper said.

-Ok.

Piper found Paige, now in her own body, only in the morning. She was in a park, with blond hair and the worst, she was now eight years old.

-Oh Paige, we need to take you home, come with me.

-Ok Piper, but can you buy me a lollipop first? –She asked.

-Sure, why not. –Piper said imagining her own daughter in the future.

When they got back to the manor, Prue was playing with some old dolls.

-Where did you find them? –Piper asked surprised.

-In the attic, Prue remembered them from the time we were kids. –Phoebe answered.

-Have you found a way to reverse the spell?

-Yes, but it need the blood of the one who casted it.

-So this means we have to search for him.

-Actually, no. –Phoebe replied. –He will come for the book.

-And we will wait?

-Do we have another option? We don't know if they will keep getting younger until they disappear.

-You're right, let's wait.

It was almost midnight when Ducsen appeared. Apparently, he didn't need the kids; he just went to the attic and grabbed the book.

-How did you do it? –Phoebe asked leaving her hideout.

-The only thing I needed to get the book was getting you weaker, not separated; the fights were only a bonus. –He said calmly.

-But why turn them into children? –Piper asked waving her hands.

-Your powers won't work on me, but nice try. As for the other question, I turned Prue into a kid just as a revenge for stealing my place as the new ruler of the Underworld, I know it was just for a few days, but it took me one year to get there.

-What do you want with the book then? –Phoebe asked.

-Just a page. –He said ripping out one of the book's pages and hiding it into his pocket. –Now that I've got what I need, you can have your sisters back. –He completed giving them a potion.

-You're really giving us the potion? –Piper asked.

-Yes, I don't have reason to harm you now. I know the right time to attack. –He said flaming away.

-Do you thing he's telling the truth about the potion? –Phoebe asked.

-Yes, let's give it to Paige and Prue.

Later, the four sisters were talking.

-Again Paige, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to dye your hair blond again. –Prue said. –And sorry for the other things too.

-It's ok Prue, I kind of like the style. And I am sorry too.

-Do you hear that Phoebe? –Piper asked.

-What?

-The sound of silence. –She said with a huge smile and they all laughed.

In a cave, Ducsen was reading the page.

-Finally. I've waited for so long, and now the day is coming. –He said with an evil laugh.


	17. To Enjoy Your Life

To Enjoy Your Life

Paige and Phoebe orbed into the attic.

-Hey, found anything? –Piper asked.

-No, this Ducsen is good at hide-and-seek, we searched the whole underworld! –Paige exclaimed.

-What about the page, any news? –Phoebe asked.

-No. –Prue answered. –We still don't know what was written in it.

-Great! –Piper said sarcastically. –All we needed was another crazy demon after us.

-I miss the times that it was easy to be a witch; we would fight warlocks and lower-level demons and would always know what to do. –Phoebe complained.

-We all feel like this. –Piper completed.

-So let's do what we used to do when we had a problem, ask Leo for advice! –Prue said.

-We haven't done that in a while. –Paige said. –Maybe it will work.

They ran downstairs where Leo was playing with Chris and Melinda.

-Hey girls. –He said. –How is the search going?

-Terrible, we need your help. –Piper said.

-Help with what? –Leo asked.

-Be our whitelighter again, please! –Phoebe said.

-We need you Leo. –Paige said.

-Yes, we're totally lost. –Prue added.

-I would love to help you, but I think you already know what to do. –Leo said.

-No we don't, we need you! –Paige said.

-Come on girls, you need to trust yourselves, you need to believe in your abilities, but mostly, you need to relax for a while. You've had some hard weeks and you need some rest, you need to do what you like to do. For example, Phoebe, when was the last time you wrote a chapter for your book? –Leo said.

-Well, it has been a while. –Phoebe said.

-And Piper, don't you want to spend more time with your kids? And Paige, aren't you enjoying being a social worker? Wasn't it your dream? And Prue, don't you want to enjoy your life? Meet new people, have some fun? –Leo questioned. –Girls, if you want to get as secure and confident as you were before you need to reconcile your normal life with your charmed ones duties, that's how you managed to do it for all those years.

-You know what? Leo, you're the best! –Prue said and walked to the door.

-Where are you going? –Paige asked.

-To get a life, I will find a job, fall in love, and enjoy life; I won't let some stupid demon ruin my day again. –She said and left.

-She's right, I'm going to work and I'm going to have the best day of my life. –Paige said following Prue.

-How do you do it Leo? You're amazing. –Phoebe said leaving.

-Well, I guess I will have the whole day to have fun with you and the kids. –Piper said kissing Leo.

-Or not? –A voice said.

-Who is that? –Piper asked turning around.

-Hello. –Said Kyra standing in the doorway.

-Oh my God. –Piper said.

-Kyra?! –Leo exclaimed. –You're back? How?

-When that enchantress pulled your sister back, she left the door open and I was smart enough to escape and find a way to get my body back. –She said.

-So the door to the afterlife is open? –Piper asked.

-No, it was open for just a few minutes, but I didn't come here to talk about this, I want your help.

-With what? –Leo asked.

-I need your some potion ingredients.

-For what? –Piper asked.

-I need them to survive, I came back as a mortal, I need a house, and food, and I don't have any money, all I'm going to do is chant a few spells until I get a job.

-Since when do you chant spells? –Piper asked.

-Oh, you learn a lot in the afterlife, but will you help me?

-Why should we? –Piper asked.

-Because she was dead because we couldn't protect her. –Leo said. –We own her.

-That's very sweet of you Leo. –Kyra said finally. –So, let's get back to the potion ingredients, shall we?

-Ok. –Piper said grudgingly.

After a few minutes, Kyra got all she needed and was leaving the manor.

-Ok, bye Kyra. –Piper said.

-Isn't anyone going to help me? –She asked.

-Help you with what? –Piper asked.

-Chant the spells, I need a company! –She said.

-I'll go. –Leo said.

-No you won't! –Piper said jealous. –I will help Kyra. You can stay and take care of Wyatt.

-Ok. –Leo said.

…

Meanwhile, Paige was in at her work place talking to a friend.

-So, what's up Josh? –She asked.

-Oh, I've got a big problem right now Paige, I can't talk.

-What happened?

-This kid came asking for help. He said that he dead beat him up because he of what he did to his mom.

-What did the kid do?

-He was crossing the street and a car almost hit him, but his mom pushed him and saved him, getting hit by the car. Ever since, the father blames his son and beats him.

-That's horrible, why isn't the father arrested?

-Because we have no proof, the father keeps saying that the trauma messed up with the kids head and that he's imagining things.

-This man is a monster! I will help you catch him.

-How Paige?

-I have my own ways.

…

Phoebe was in her office writing.

-Phoebe, are you going to help me with the fundraiser for the homeless? It is sponsored by The Bay Mirror, and we need volunteers. –Elise shouted.

-Oh, I can't Elise; I have to finish this book. I'm sorry.

-It's ok; I'll just look for another volunteer.

…

Back in the manor, Prue was talking to Leo.

-I can't believe they didn't want me back. –Prue was saying. –They said I was out of practice.

-Oh Prue, there's been a long time since you took some pictures. –Leo said.

-I know, but that's something you never forget!

-Of course you do Prue. Don't worry, soon 415 Magazine will be begging for your photos.

-Thanks, Leo, you give very good advises.

-Well, not always. –He replied.

-What do you me… -Her question was interrupted by an explosion.

-I love explosions. –Said a voice.

-Who are you? –Leo asked.

-My name is Blaske; I'm one of the highest members of the Dark Crow.

-Thanks for telling your story, now go away! –Prue said waving her hand.

The demon flew away and hit a wall. He got up and said angrily:

-You will pay for it!

He lifted his hand and the floor near Prue exploded.

Prue screamed.

-Prue! Are you ok? –Leo asked.

-Where's our master? –The demon asked.

-What? –Leo asked back.

-Daddy, what's happening? –Asked Wyatt coming in the room.

-No Wyatt! Go away. –Leo shouted.

-Well, maybe if I take him, you will find my answer. –The demon said running and grabbing Wyatt, but before he flamed away, Prue got up and jumped, going with them.

-No! –Leo shouted.

…

When Piper came back, an hour later the attack, Leo was walking around the manor.

-Where were you?! I called you a million times! –He said angrily.

-I was having fun with Kyra. I missed that! –Piper said.

-Piper ok, wake up now!

-Wake up from what?

-From the spell I put you in!

-What?

-When I saw how desperate you were and heard you were coming to ask for my help I panicked. I haven't been an actual whitelighter for so long and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to help you anymore, so I asked Wyatt to chant a spell, a spell to make you have fun, enjoy your lives and get more confident.

-Oh Leo, you didn't have to, you're still the best whitelighter ever, even though you don't have your powers anymore.

-Thanks, but, because of that spell, you all left, and a demon attacked and kidnaped Wyatt and Prue.

-Oh God. Who was the demon?

-Blaske, a member of the Dark Crow.

-Those sons of… -Piper started to say.

-Calm down Piper, we'll find them; he was asking where his master was. I think he never came back after stealing that page of the book.

-Ok, if we tell him Ducsen is, he'll let Prue and Wyatt go?

-I think so, but how are we going to find him?

-I don't know. Let's undo this spell first. –Piper said.

…

Prue was in a cave with Wyatt, demons were guarding them.

-Come on Wyatt, let's leave this place. –Prue said. –Can you orb us?

Wyatt tried but he couldn't.

Then Prue wave her hand, but nothing happened.

-Don't bother trying. –One of the demons said. –Blaske saw you using this power, it won't work here. And he knows the boy's power too.

-Ok. –Prue said having an idea.

She astral projected in front of the demos.

-What the heck! –One of them said.

Prue attacked both of them, vanquished them and found the key to set her and Wyatt free.

…

Paige was waiting outside the man's house. When the night came, she was ready to go in.

"Is this a really good idea?" –She thought to herself. "Of course it is, that boy needs you, just because you were under a spell doesn't mean you weren't thinking right."

She orbed in and hid behind a table. She saw the man, drunk, approaching his son. He raised his hand and the kid recoiled.

Paige took a picture and then glamoured as the kid's mom, who she had seen in a picture on the table.

She walked in, scaring both, the boy and his father.

-Ho-How's that possible? –The man asked.

-I came here to protect our son from you, what happened to me is not his fault! –She said.

-Oh Amelia! Please don't do anything to me! –The man cried.

-Don't be a baby, get up and come with me, you will confess everything or I will hunt you for all eternity, even after you die!

-Ok, ok! –The man said leaving the house.

-Thanks mom. –The kid said.

-You're welcome my dear, now got to bed, tomorrow everything will be fine and a friend will come to pick you up.

-Ok. –The little boy said and ran to his room.

…

Prue and Wyatt were running when the passed through a wrong door and went right inside Ducsen's room.

-Oh God, I can't lose this chance. –Prue said. –Wait a second Wyatt.

Prue started to search the whole room until she found what she had been looking for: the page, and with it, a note.

She read it and she paralyzed, she was scared, if Ducsen got what he was looking for, he would be almost invincible.

-Let's go Wyatt. –She said.

They ran and bumped into Piper.

-You escaped! Thank God. –She said.

-Ok, let's go.

-No, I'll vanquish Blaske firs. –She said

They found him and started a fight, but he soon grabbed Wyatt and threatened him.

-Let him go! –Piper said. –Or I'll blow you up.

-You can't blow me up dear; I'm immune to this power.

-What do you want?

-The location of my master.

-Australia. –Piper said.

-I know you're lying. –He said. –Tell me the truth or he dies.

-Greece. –Prue said. –Ducsen is in Greece.

-Blaske closed his eyes for a second and then said:

-You're telling the truth, it was a pleasure to negotiate with you. –He said disappearing.

-How did you know? –Piper asked.

-Long story. –Prue answered. –Let's get the hell out of here.

…

Later, in the manor, they all were talking.

-Great plan Piper, go there and try to fool a demon who could blow you up in a second. –Prue said sarcastically.

-I only needed him to be confused for I while so that I could freeze him and set you free. –Piper argued.

-Ok girls, stop it, the day wasn't a total waste, Paige saved that kid and I managed to get to the fundraising in time. –Phoebe said.

-Well, that's great, but we got a bigger problem now. –Prue said. –The page Ducsen stole was indicating the location of the original Nexus. A source of energy and power so great that could destroy the whole US and bring the Underworld up to our realm.

-And now Ducsen is in Greece looking for a way to absorb the Nexus and become the new king of the underworld. –Piper said with a serious look on her face.


	18. Stronger Than Hell

Stronger Than Hell

-Prue? Are you home? –Piper asked entering in the manor. –I brought lunch.

She heard a noise in the kitchen, so she went there saying:

-Why didn't you answer… –She stopped when she saw a blond, muscled, blue-eyed man standing in the kitchen.

She waved her hand and froze his body (all but his head)

-Let me go! –He said.

-Who are you? –Piper asked.

-My name, well, the name I'm using is Josh Matters, and I would be glad if you unfroze my body.

-There's no way I'm unfreezing you before you tell me who you really are.

- You won't believe me.

-Well, at least try.

-Ok, it's me, Andy, back from the dead.

-What? You escaped?

-Yes, when I saw Prue being pulled back I ran and managed to pass through the door too. For one week I was a spirit, but you couldn't see me. And then I found this guy in a city 100 miles away from here. He was in a coma and they were going to turn off the machines that were keeping him alive because the doctors said he wouldn't wake up anymore, so I took the chance and entered in his body.

-Oh God! What about his family? –Piper asked.

-Well, I'm sharing his body with his soul, so I have some of his memories. I told his family that I was going to start a new life here in San Francisco. I bought an apartment near here and I will take his job as a fireman.

-But you're not a fireman!

-You might not know this, but I was going to be a fireman.

-Really? Why did you change your mind?

-Because my dad got killed in a robbery. I promised myself that I would find this man and put him in jail, so I became a cop.

-And did you catch this guy?

-Yes, five year after I got my job, I arrested him.

-Ok, now you have to go. –Piper said unfreezing Andy.

-What? No way! I need to see Prue.

-You can't just appear here and drop this bombshell on her. She's finally adapting to her life, you need to keep this a secret for now.

-I can't Piper, I miss her.

-I'll introduce you to her. –Piper said, grabbing a jar of water.

She poured the water on him, getting him all wet.

-Why did you do that? –Andy asked.

-I was driving when I passed over a puddle and got you all wet, so I offered to help you clean up, and that's how we met. Got it?

-Yes. –He answered. –But when do I tell her?

-When the time comes you will know.

They heard the door opening.

-Piper, I'm home. –Said Prue.

-Act normal! –Piper said to Andy.

After some minutes, Andy was having lunch with them. They had lunch and laughed a lot, but soon Andy had to go to work. Piper accompanied him to the door.

-How will I do to see her again? –Andy asked before leaving.

-Next weak I'll take my sisters to my restaurant, I'll call you and you will meet her again, ok?

-Yes. –He answered unhappy.

-Ok, now let's go search about the nexus? –Piper asked when she came back.

Prue and Piper, and later Phoebe and Paige too, spent the whole afternoon searching about the Original Nexus, but they found nothing.

-What if we go there and try to vanquish him? –Phoebe suggested.

-Phoebe, we can't beat him. At least not now, he's too strong. We need the nexus. –Paige replied.

-Then let's get it! Let's go to Greece, find it and use it against Ducsen. –Phoebe said.

-But we don't know where it is. –Piper said. –And even if we did, if using it was easy, he would already have destroyed the whole country.

-Piper is right. –Prue said. –We need to get stronger before going there.

-Prue, I don't think we'll get stronger before he gets to the nexus. –Paige said.

-Why don't we use a spell? –Phoebe suggested.

-No way. It will obviously backfire! –Paige said.

The Book of Shadows opened and started flipping pages. When it stopped, the sisters went to take a look at it. It was open at a new page with a spell to make your powers stronger.

-Sorry Paige, but the Book seems to disagree with you. –Phoebe said.

-I don't get why the Book suddenly started creating pages when we need them. –Piper said.

-Maybe it's because of the power of four; we might have made the Book stronger. –Prue said.

-Well, we find that out later, now let's try this spell. –Phoebe said.

They started chanting:

-"We conjure the skies.

In this time and in this place.

To strengthen us with all its grace."

They repeated it four times and then… Nothing happened.

-It didn't work! –Said Phoebe.

-See, we weren't supposed to use it. –Paige replied. –Let's go downstairs and see if we can find something on our nexus, maybe it still has some power.

Phoebe was the only one in the attic now.

"I know what being powerless feels like. –She thought to herself. –I hate that feeling of not being able to help or to vanquish those demons that mess up with our lives. I won't let this one escape, not this time."

She grabbed the Book and read the rest of the page.

-Ok, I need a spell that will work now, please! –She said to the book and it started flipping again.

The new page had another spell, and Phoebe chanted it:

"I conjure now the underworld.

And chant this spell.

To make our powers stronger than hell."

She chanted it four times, and, this time, it worked.

-Finally. –She said.

She went to the basement, but her sisters were strange. They were all wearing black clothes and had punk hairs.

-What the heck happened to you guys?

-I don't know, but I feel awesome. –Prue said. –Now let's get that nexus.

And Paige orbed them all there.

They were in Greece, and soon the found demons. Piper waved her hand and melted 5 demons, while Prue waved her hand and sent other 3 away.

-Let me show you how to properly vanquish a demon. –Paige said.

She raised her hand and created a force field inside a demon, blowing him up.

-Nice. –Piper said.

-Girls, you're crazy! –Stop acting like that, you're gonna expose us, or worse, harm an innocent! –Phoebe said.

-Oh, shut up. –Paige said orbing Phoebe away.

Phoebe was now at a museum and, in panic trying to find her sisters, she got a premonition.

"Her sisters were at the Parthenon fighting Ducsen, it was a fair fight, but, in the end, he killed them."

-Oh no! –Phoebe said running away to find them.

-Hey! Wait! –Someone said.

-What? –Phoebe asked.

-Hi, you just had a premonition, do you need some help? –A woman whispered.

She had dark curly hair and golden eyes and was wearing a gypsy cloth.

-How do you know? –Phoebe asked in shock.

-I'm a gypsy, I can recognize a premonition when I see one. And, by the way, my name is Dianna. –She said. –And I can tell you're a witch, right?

-Wow, you're good! –Phoebe said. –My name is Phoebe.

-Can I help you? You seemed pretty tense after that premonition. –Dianna said.

-Ok, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. –Phoebe said and started to tell her everything.

When she finished, Dianna was in shock.

-I can't believe I'm talking to a Charmed One! You saved the world a million times! –She said. –I can't even believe you told me everything so quickly, I could be a demon! You can't put yourself in risk so easily!

-Ok. I won't do it again. –Phoebe said. –But will you help me?

-Of course! I think your Book was trying to teach you a lesson, so we should try to undo it. Maybe you should say you regret what you did.

-It won't work. It's not that easy. –Phoebe said. –I need to find them and make them realize that this is a bad idea.

-I'll help you. I know a shortcut to the Parthenon.

When they got there, Piper, Prue and Paige were fighting with Ducsen.

-They put a spell here, all mortals went away. –Dianna said.

-I have to stop them! –Phoebe said watching them fighting.

-Use your powers! I'll distract them one by one. –Dianna said.

She grabbed a little rock and threw it at Paige.

-Hey! Don't attack me! –Paige said.

-Stop me! –Dianna said.

-I'm sorry, but you're a very annoying mortal who shouldn't be here. –Paige said. –Why don't you go home? –She waved her hand and orbed Dianna away.

-Paige! Stop! You could have hurt her! –Phoebe said.

-Phoebe, we're doing what you wanted, fighting for the Nexus!

-But it wasn't supposed to be this way! We should have made a plan!

-Sorry Phoebe, but you should have thought about it before chanting the spell.

Phoebe changed her attention to Piper who was almost blowing up the entire temple, so Phoebe channeled Piper's power and stopped her.

-Hey! Don't do this. –Piper said.

-Sorry Piper. –Phoebe waved her hand and froze Piper.

-Stop using our powers against us! We're your sisters Phoebe! –Prue said.

But when she got distracted, Ducsen hit her with a fireball.

-Prue! –Phoebe shouted.

-Phoebe. Why did you do it? –Prue asked and closed her eyes.

-No Prue, don't go again! –Phoebe cried.

But suddenly, she opened her eyes, and she was in the attic.

-What, what happened? –She asked.

-We tricked you Phoebe. –Prue said. –We created an illusion to show you that your idea wasn't so great. The first spell was an illusion spell that Page created earlier.

-We know how you feel about being powerless and not being able to vanquish the demons. We know that we've already faced a strong enemy this year, but you can't let that feeling take control over you. –Piper said.

-I know, but I'm tired of feeling useless. We used to vanquish every demon in a blink of an eye, why is it so hard now? –Phoebe asked.

-Because we're stronger now. –Paige said. –We're just out of practice, trust me, we'll vanquish him.

-Thanks girls, and I'm sorry I almost did something stupid.

-It's ok. –They all said.

…

On the next week, they were having lunch at Piper's restaurant.

-Oh, what a surprise! –Andy said.

-Hey Josh, how are you doing? –Piper asked.

-Hi Josh. –Prue said blushing.

-Hi girls, hi Prue. –He said. –May I sit with you.

-Of course. –Prue said, maybe too fast, and blushed again.

Phoebe and Paige exchanged a curious look and pretended to have something to do in another place, going away and taking Piper with them, leaving Josh alone with Prue.

* * *

Hey guys, I know these last 2 chapters weren't the best, but I promise the next ones will be better. Let me know what you think =D.


	19. Night of the Ghosts

Night of the Ghosts

It was raining cats and dogs and all the four sisters were in the manor.

-Girls, I really need to go, Coop and P.J. are waiting for me. –Phoebe said.

-You can't go with this rain! You have to wait! –Prue said in a motherly way.

-Paige could orb me. –Phoebe said.

-Actually, the last time I orbed with a rainstorm like this, I couldn't reach my home! I don't know why, but I'm not doing this again.

-Ok, so I'll wait.

-I made us some tea. –Piper said coming from the kitchen.

-Thanks. –They all answered.

-Well, as we're stuck here, what about some games? –Paige asked.

-We could use that spirit board. –Phoebe suggested.

-Really girls? –Prue asked sarcastically.

-Yeah, it will be fun. –Piper said. –Let's enjoy our Halloween; no one is "trick or treating" with this rain.

-Ok. –Prue said.

They got ready and sat around the table.

-I don't remember how to do it. –Paige admitted.

-Me neither. –Piper said laughing. –Let's hold this together and ask a question.

-Let's ask how scary will this Halloween be. –Phoebe said.

-Oh my God, when will you grow up? –Prue asked.

-Shut up, let's do this. –Phoebe answered.

They closed their eyes and asked together. Soon their hands started moving.

-It worked! –Paige said.

-No, it didn't, Phoebe or Piper is moving it. –Prue said skeptically.

-I didn't do anything! –Phoebe said.

-Shut up girls, it's spelling something. –Piper said.

Their hands moved spelling: D-E-A-D-L-Y. A lightning struck and the lights went off.

Paige fell off her chair and Phoebe screamed.

-Stop it girls! –Prue said. –This is not funny anymore.

-I didn't do anything Prue, I swear! –Phoebe said.

-Me neither. –Piper said. –Maybe this is Grams or mom tricking us.

-No, they wouldn't do this. –Phoebe said, but she stopped suddenly staring at the dark.

-What's wrong Phoebe? –Paige asked.

Prue turned around and saw a silhouette.

-Who's she? –She asked.

-It looks like Phoebe. –Piper said.

-No. –Phoebe said. –It's my past life, Pearl Russell.

-You're right dear. –Pearl said walking in. –It's a pit I have to kill you.

-What are you doing here? –Phoebe asked. –You don't belong here.

-You called me. –Pearl said. –And now I can get my revenge on you.

-You almost got me killed in your place! I should be the one wanting revenge! –Phoebe replied angrily.

-So you want to play this game? You'll see how a tough enemy I can be. Do you know that ghosts can still cast spells?

-Bring it on. –Phoebe said.

-You asked for this! You will have the most terrifying Halloween ever!

Pearl raised her hands and everything went black again.

Piper woke up in her room. She thought she was alone, but she heard steps.

-Who's there? –She asked but no one answered.

She got a flashlight and went downstairs.

-This is not funny! Where is everyone?

She entered in the kitchen and hid behind the table when she heard steps.

Someone came in and started saying:

-You can't hide forever. I will find you eventually. –The voice said.

Piper waved her hands, but the person wouldn't freeze or blow up. So she grabbed a knife and ran as fast as she could.

-Help! –She screamed.

The man started to run after her. He also had a knife and almost hit Piper with it.

Piper hid inside her closet and waited in silence. When the man walked right next to it, Piper raised her knife and stabbed him.

-I'm so sorry! –She said.

Piper left the closed and looked at the man.

-Doctor Curtis? –She asked. –How's that possible?

-You killed me again. –He said between breaths. –I didn't know you were so evil.

-I didn't mean to, you almost killed me too! –She said desperately. –I can call an ambulance.

-It's no good. Tell that witch, Pearl, that she owns me one when she gets back to the afterlife.

And then he vanished in the air.

Piper stood there, in shock, when Paige orbed in.

The bumped into each other and fell on the floor.

-Paige! –Piper said. –It's so good to see you again. What the hell is going on?

-That freak sent us to some kind of horror movie dimension. I was followed by that leprechaun, Seamus, acting like he was Freddy Krueger. But he fell in a hole and died, again.

-That is crazy! I was followed by a doctor that died years ago. What does Pearl want with these ghosts? –Piper said.

-They're all innocents that we lost; maybe she's trying to drive us crazy. –Paige said.

-I think someone has already tried this plan before. –Piper said.

-But this time she got them to act like freaks from horror movies. –Paige said.

-Anyway, how did you find me?

-After he died, the whole place started to disappear, so I orbed away and ended up here.

-Can you do this again?

-Well, I can try.

And right after Paige said that, the room started to disappear.

-Can you try it now? –Piper asked and they orbed away.

Prue was running in some kind of basement, behind her was Dr. Griffiths with a chainsaw.

-Hey! Stop! You're dead! –Prue shouted.

-Yes! Because of you! –He replied.

Prue kept running and hid behind some old boxes.

-"Come on Prue, what can you do? There must be a way to use your powers; Pearl can't be controlling this whole place". –Prue thought to herself.

She turned around and saw a small shiny rock, but when she was about to reach it, Dr. Griffiths found her. She dodged him and made him hit the wall.

He fell on the floor and a small rock, just like the one Prue had seen, fell from his pocket.

Prue grabbed the rock and, right after, she felt stronger.

The Dr. got up and raised his chainsaw, but Prue waved her hand and it flew away.

-That's not possible! –He said.

-Welcome to my world! –Prue said and waved her hand, sending him against a wall.

He fell unconsciously on the floor.

Piper and Paige orbed in the room and Paige fell on the floor.

-Paige, are you ok? –Piper asked.

-Yes, I'm just tired; I don't think I'll be able to orb again here.

-That's ok, we found Prue.

-Girls, where have you been? –Prue asked.

-Short version, Pearl got us here with dead psycho innocents and after they die the place vanishes. –Piper said.

-Ok, now let's get out of here. –Prue said.

-What? How? Paige can't orb.

-I found this little rock and there's a pair, I think that if we can get both, we'll be able to control the whole dimension and go away. –Prue said.

-Good plan, now let's search for the pair before the place disappears. –Paige said.

They searched and soon found the other rock. Prue held both, closed her eyes and said:

-I want to go home, now!

The room flashed and the three woke up in their living room. Light was back and both, Pearl and Phoebe were lying on the floor.

-Let's vanquish her! She made us kill innocents and I felt horrible about it. –Piper said.

-Piper, first, they were already dead, second, they weren't real and third, what if we get Phoebe stuck there if we do it? Let's calm down and find a way to get Phoebe out. –Paige said.

Phoebe was standing in front of Pearl and was wearing a red dress with high heels. Pearl was wearing a black dress and had a knife on her hand. Both had one of the little rocks. They were in a ball; the room was full of fancily-dressed people not aware of the danger.

-Ready to give up or I will have to kill all these innocents? –Pearl asked.

-You won't do it. I won't let you.

-Stop me.

-Oh, I will, but before, tell me how you got all this power.

-I just met the right people in the afterlife; after that, I waited until you summoned me. These rocks control the place and I control them.

Pearl raised her hand and all the innocents fell asleep on the floor.

-Leave them alone! –Phoebe said.

She raised her hands and the innocents disappeared.

-You won't harm anyone. –Phoebe said.

-I will kill you! –Pearl said calmly.

She sent a fireball at Phoebe, but she used her empathy and sent it back.

-If you kill me, you will be stuck here forever!

Phoebe levitated and kicked Pearl, making she fall.

-I won't kill you. –Phoebe said grabbing the rock and sending both to the real world.

-Phoebe! –Piper said when she got up. –You did it!

-No she didn't! –Pear said getting up and holding her knife against Phoebe's neck.

-Let her go! –Prue said waving her hand.

Pearl was sent away and hit the old clock in the room; shards of glass cut her chest and then she turned into smoke and vanished away.

-Guys, help! –Phoebe whispered. Her neck had a cut and the floor was full of blood.

-Oh no! –Piper said. –Paige, help!

Paige came and sat next to Phoebe; she raised her hands above Phoebe's neck and healed her.

-Thank you. –Phoebe said sitting down on the floor.

-Hey, the storm stopped; do you want me to take you home? –Piper asked.

-I think I do, I'm not in a Halloween mood anymore. –Phoebe answered and the laughed.


	20. To Call Upon Our Successors

To Call Upon Your Successor

Phoebe was walking to work; she had just grabbed a coffee and was texting to Elise to tell her that she was almost there. Suddenly, she got a premonition:

"Four girls were chatting in a living room, they were laughing and Phoebe saw a calendar, it was the year of 2025. Then the vision changed; a brunette girl was in an old factory; she was alone, but soon a demon appeared and hit her with a fireball, killing her."

Phoebe was thrown away, like she had just been hit by a car, and fell on the floor unconscious. She had burning marks in her clothes and chest.

A crowd gathered around her and took her to the hospital; no one knew what had actually happened, but there were many different theories, the most common one was that she got hit by a car and the driver ran away.

Piper was in the attic; she had some cups in front of her and was waving her hands. Two of the cups, blew up.

-Damn! –She said waving her hand again.

This time, a cup melted and another was set on fire.

-I did it! –She exclaimed.

She kept waving her hands and was successfully melting all the cups.

-This power is so cool Piper. –Prue said entering in the attic.

-Oh, hi Prue.

-Hi. So, guess who I saw today?

-Who?

-Josh! –Prue said excited. –He is so nice! I saw him at the mall and then we sat down and just talked until he had to go to work.

-That's nice Prue.

-Isn't it?

Suddenly, the phone rang. Piper answered it.

-Hey, do you know Phoebe Halliwell? –A man's voice asked.

-Yes, I'm her sister. –Piper said and Prue started to look worried. –Who is this?

-I'm Doctor Martin from the Bay General Hospital; your sister has been hit by a car and is here unconscious.

-What? –Piper asked in shock. –I'll be there in a minute!

She and Prue rushed out of the manor and went to the hospital; they called Paige and soon the three were there. Prue went to talk to the doctor.

What happened? –She asked.

-She was hit by a car and the headlight broke, slightly burning her.

-But is she alright?

-Yes, apparently she didn't break any bone, just hit her head on the floor.

-That's a relief, thanks doctor. –Prue said and went to meet her sisters.

When Prue entered in the room, Phoebe had just awaken up.

-Are you ok? –They all asked.

-Yes, I'm fine. –But right after Phoebe said that, she felt the pain. –Ok, maybe not that fine.

-You were hit by a car; we have to find the person who did it. –Prue said.

-No, it wasn't a car, it was a premonition.

-Since when premonitions hurt you? –Prue asked.

-It has happened a couple of times, some premonitions are very strong, but this time it was different, I saw a girl being attacked and I felt like I was in her body.

-We should check with Leo, maybe he knows something. –Paige suggested.

-Ok, let's go home. –Piper said. –I'll go check with the doctor to see when you can leave.

Later, they were in the manor talking to Leo.

-Have you ever felt like that before? Have you ever felt that connection? –Leo asked.

-I, I don't know. I think so, but it wasn't in a premonition. Oh my God. I felt like that when my past life switched bodies with me! –Phoebe exclaimed.

-But it can't be her again! We defeated her two times, she can't be coming back!–Piper said.

-No, it wasn't her, I saw the date, and it was 2025!

-So it must be your next life! –Paige said.

-But that's not possible. –Prue said. –How old was the girl?

-I think she was 17.

-But you would have to die this year for her to be born! –Prue said.

-I'm not dying this year! –Phoebe said.

-Wait! I'm confused, ok, if Phoebe died today, her next life would be born, and this day, in 25 years, she would be killed too? –Paige asked.

-Yes. –Piper answered.

-Then we just protect her today and nothing will ever happen. –Paige said.

-That won't work, we can't dodge death sometimes, the premonition I got was about the girl, she's the one who need to be saved. –Phoebe said.

-No way! We are going to save you both! –Prue said.

-Then we have to find out who's going to kill each one of them. –Paige said.

-Phoebe, can you get another premonition? –Piper asked. –Without risking your life?

-I can try. –Phoebe answered.

She focused, closed her eyes and took a breath. Soon she received a premonition.

"A woman was running away with a baby, she met another woman who was hiding in an alley.

-Did they follow you? –The second woman asked.

-No. Could you find any other information?

-Yes, after the Charmed Ones were killed, the Elders chose our daughters to replace them. Evil beings are rising and the world depends on them.

-There's no way I'm going to let my baby into this.

-I found a way to keep them protected for 15 or so years. But after that they'll be on their own.

-Ok, as long as they're safe I'll do anything.

The vision changed.

The four girls Phoebe had seen before were chatting.

-Hey, Peyton, how's the work going? –A blond asked.

-Oh, it's ok, although some stupid boys keep hitting on me. –She answered.

-I told you that you shouldn't get a job as a waitress. Anyway, look at what I found.

The blond girl grabbed a picture of the four. It had their names written and seemed to be from five years before. There was a brunette with blue eyes and her name was Alicia. Then there was Peyton, another brunette with green eyes, the blond girl, called Natalie, and Phoebe's next life, Laura, a brunette with dark mysterious eyes.

-Oh my God, it's a picture we took the day we found out about our powers. –Peyton said.

-I can't believe it's over. –Laura said. –We just sent all those evil bastards back to where they belong.

They laughed and the premonition ended."

-Oh! Guys, we have problems. Technically, we were all killed and our next lives were chosen to replace us and save the world from evil.

-Could you find who the demon is? –Prue asked.

-No, but I think is the same who will go after her. –Phoebe answered.

-So, if we go to the future, we might find him. –Paige said.

-And then we can come back and vanquish him before everything happens. –Piper completed.

-Ok, so we all agree that our priority is saving them before saving us. –Prue said. –But why can't we just wait for him?

-Because he will kill us, we have to be sure we can vanquish him first. –Phoebe said.

It was already night, the girls were in the attic. Phoebe was holding a paper in her hand.

-Let's do this, girls. –Phoebe said and they read the spell:

"Spirits who guard time and space

Send us now to another place

Far away in the future we shall go

And our innocent, from evil, spare."

They shone and were sent to the future.

They woke up in an alley.

-Where are we? –Paige asked.

-I don't know, but we are definitely in 2025, look at those cars and buildings! –Piper said.

-Ok, we need to focus, we don't have much time, the day's almost ending. –Phoebe said.

-Ok, where can we find them? –Prue asked.

-Let's go to the restaurant the girl works, I saw its name. –Phoebe said.

They went there and found only Peyton working. Prue almost fell on the floor; she had immediately recognized the girl as her next life.

-I'll go talk to her. –Prue said.

She approached Peyton and said:

-Hi, are you Peyton?

-Yes, who are you?

-My name is Prue, and, don't panic, but I came here to save you.

-What are you talking about?

-A demon is coming after you and your friends.

-There's no such thing! Now you better go away or I'll call the police.

-Ok, call them, I'll just tell them that you're a witch.

Peyton froze for a second and then turned around.

-How do you know about that?

-Because my name is Prue Halliwell, I think you might have heard from me.

-That, that's not possible, you're dead! I'm a witch because you're dead.

-Exactly, I'm your past life and the same demon that "killed" me is coming after you.

-Oh God, I need to tell the girls!

-We'll go after them, especially Laura.

-Ok, let's go.

They went to Natalie's house and Prue introduced her sisters to Peyton.

They entered in the house and found Natalie and Alicia waiting.

Alicia screamed.

-Peyton, get away from them, they kidnaped Laura! –Alicia said.

-What? –Peyton asked running. –I thought they were here to help!

-No, a man who came from the past found us and showed them taking her to an old factory. –Natalie said.

-That's a lie! –Piper said to her next life.

-No it isn't –Natalie replied.

Suddenly, Alicia jumped and kicked Paige, making she fall on the floor.

They all started to fight until Paige orbed them to the factory.

Laura was there with the demon; he had just waved his hand over her head and flamed away. She was tied and gagged.

Peyton ran and freed her.

-Are you ok?

-Yes.

They all got up and stood in front of each other. After a few seconds, they began to battle again.

Natalie waved her hand and froze Piper's legs.

-How did you do that?

-Well, my past life did many good things and I got blessed with stronger powers.

-I'm your past life, is it so hard to believe?

Piper waved her hand and unfroze her leg. She, then, ran after Natalie.

Natalie waved her hand again and Piper stopped as if there was a wall in front of her.

-What did you do? –Piper asked.

-It's something I like to call molecular solidification, I slow down the air molecules to the point that it become solid.

-Oh yeah? And I have something that I like to call I can accelerate any damn molecule you slow down. –Piper replied waving her hand and blowing up the wall.

They kept fighting, but one would just undo what the other one did.

Paige was fighting with Alicia.

-Ok, your kick was not cool. –Paige said.

-Oh, no? Maybe this one will be. –Alicia said trying to kick her again, but Paige created a force field and she fell on the floor.

Paige locked Alicia in a force field, but she astral projected and attacked Paige again.

Alicia raised her hand and astral projected a fireball.

-Whoa! You can't astral project objects. –Paige said.

-Of course I can! –Alicia replied throwing the ball.

Paige dodged and they kept fighting.

Prue was fighting with Peyton.

-Peyton, how can you turn your back to me like this? You know I'm here to help.

-All I know is that Natalie and Alicia are my friends and would never lie to me. –Peyton replied sending Prue away.

Prue did the same with her.

Peyton levitated and grabbed Prue. She started to pressure Prue's neck.

Phoebe was fighting with Laura.

-Laura, I know you had a premonition about me just like I had one about you! Someone messed up with your head! Why can't you see it!

-All I can see is some stupid witch talking. –She said sending a flame beam at Phoebe.

-Why am I the only one that can't keep the cool fire throwing power? –Phoebe said.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She ran to Laura, held her hand and forced them into an astral premonition.

They both fell on the floor.

"They were now in the factory, a few minutes before they orbed.

-Let me go! –Laura shouted.

-Calm down and watch it! –Phoebe said.

They saw Laura enter in the factory, she was alone. The demon appeared and said:

-HI little girl.

-Who are you? –She asked.

-My name is Escobar. I was planning to kill you, but then something better happened. Some witches came and now you're going to kill yourselves and make my work a lot easier.

-I'll never do that!

-Oh, you will. –He said waving his hand over her head and flaming away."

They woke up in the middle of the fight.

-Now I remember, I was supposed to save you. –Laura said.

-And I was supposed to save you. –Phoebe said. –And now we're fighting. This is very wrong.

They looked around and saw the fight.

Peyton was suffocating Prue, Alicia was almost breaking Paige's shield and Piper had melted the floor around Natalie's feet and she was trapped.

-Stop! –Laura shouted. –This is wrong girls. We were fooled by a very strong demon.

-But a demon we can vanquish if we work together. –Phoebe said.

They argued for a couple of minutes until Natalie and Alicia accepted the truth. When they had calmed down, Escobar flamed in.

-Nice. –He said clapping his hands slowly. –Now you should all hug yourselves before you die.

-We will vanquish you. –Piper said.

-No, you won't, I worked hard many years to vanquish you, one by one, slowly. But then, those four stupid teenagers came in and ruined my empire. Now I will have my revenge.

The girls attacked, but they couldn't vanquish him, until Phoebe had an idea.

-Let's chant a spell from both past and future. –She said to Laura. –I think that's the only way to defeat him.

-Great idea. But take one of my girls with you. We need to have something to keep us linked.

-Ok. –Phoebe said.

She ran to Prue, Paige and Natalie and said the reverse spell.

They were back in the manor at the same time Escobar appeared.

Phoebe grabbed Natalie's hand, looked at her eyes and shouted:

-Now!

In the future, Piper felt it and shouted:

-Now!

The eight started to chant simultaneously:

"Evil being who caused only despair

You will now have your own nightmare

We, witches from all the times

Will punish you for all your crimes

Your curse is your death

In the future and in the past!"

He started to burn until he was only ashes.

-We did it! –Natalie said! But then, she began to disappear. –What is happening?

-Oh no! We didn't die, so you won't be born as our next lives! –Phoebe said.

-What? Am I going to disappear forever?

-No, you just won't be a witch, your life will change, your world won't be the same… -Paige said.

-I'm so sorry. –Prue said. –But I'll make sure that you meet your friends in the new future.

The whole factory in the future was vanishing.

-What's happening? –Peyton asked.

-Future is changing, who knows what might have or might have not happened in the last 17 years now that I and my sisters aren't dead. –Piper said.

-Good bye, Piper. –they said as they vanished.

-Goodbye. –She answered being transported back to her own time.

The next morning, they were all together in the kitchen.

-I wonder what the girls are doing now. –Paige said.

-I don't know what they are doing, but I'm sure they're doing it together. I talked to the Elders and asked for this favor. –Prue said.

-Well, as long as the eight of us are safe, everything is fine. –Phoebe said.


	21. Feeling Medieval

Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been kinda busy, but I read your reviews and I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one.

* * *

Feeling Medieval

-Ok, I get it, but I can't just leave everything here and go to Orlando! –Paige was apparently talking alone in the manor's living room.

-Should we be worried about her sanity? –Prue asked Piper while looking at Paige from the kitchen.

-I don't think so, we do crazy things all the time; we're the craziest family in this world! –Piper answered.

-I'm not moving out! –Paige shouted at last.

-Who's moving out? –Phoebe asked entering in the manor.

-Nobody! –Paige shouted at her.

-Whoa. Calm down. –Phoebe replied.

-I'm sorry. I'm just mad because the Elders decided to give me an innocent in Orlando! There's no way I'm moving away! I have two daughters, a job, a duty as a witch, three sisters here and I'm pregnant! –Paige blurted.

-Hey, calm down sweetie. –Piper said.

-Maybe they just want you to take a look at this innocent. It's not like you're an ordinary whitelighter. –Prue said. –Did they say it was urgent or something?

-They asked me to go now and stay a couple of weeks. –Paige said.

-Ok, but let's forget about this now and enjoy the dinner Piper offered to make for us. –Phoebe said.

-Yay! I'm starving. –Prue said.

-For God sakes Prue! You just ate a bow of Cheerios. –Piper exclaimed.

-Well, try to spend 7 years without eating anything! –Prue replied.

-You were dead! The dead don't feel hunger! –Piper said.

-Shut up. –Prue said smiling.

Piper served the table, but as soon as she sat, a man orbed and fell over it.

All the plates and cups flew and Piper fell back.

-What the heck happened? –Piper asked. –I spend two hours preparing that!

-Help! –The man shouted.

-Who are you? –Prue asked.

-I, I'm Grant Houson. –He said.

-Wait! –Paige shouted. –You're my innocent! You were supposed to be in Orlando.

-H, how do you know where I'm from? -Grant asked.

-Long story. Who sent you here? –Paige asked.

-A man wearing a golden robe. He told me I was in danger then waved his hand and boom, I'm here.

-Ok, calm down, everything will be fine. –Paige said.

But right after, a darklighter orbed in.

-Not if I'm here! –He said shooting and arrow that Prue send away.

Piper waved her hand, but the darklighter orbed before she could blow him up.

Right after he disappeared, a demon shimmered in and a warlock blinked in.

-He's mine! –They said together.

-No he's not! –Paige said raising her hand.

She created a cloud of orbs that send the demon and the warlock away.

-Wow! –Prue said. –That was cool.

-Thanks. –Paige said in shock.

But, suddenly, the demon, the warlock and the darklighter got up and attacked the girls. They managed to evade, but it was getting harder, until an elder appeared.

-Run! –He yelled while creating a portal.

The five ran into the portal and right after the elder vanquished the three monsters with lightnings.

Phoebe was the first to wake up.

-Oh damn! –She shouted waking up the others.

-What? –Prue asked.

-That crazy elder sent us to the past! We're in the medieval era!

-What? –Grant asked. –How's that possible? I must have hit my head pretty hard.

-You're not crazy Grant. Short version, we're witches and we are protecting you from demons, warlocks and darklighters. –Piper said quickly. –Oh, come on! Don't be so scared. –She completed after seeing the look on his face.

-Ok girls, now would be a good time for a spell to send us back, right? –Paige said.

-I don't think that will work. –Phoebe said. –Guys, Melinda Warren hasn't been born yet, I don't think we have any kind of magic with us.

-Great! –Piper said sarcastically. –So what do we do now? Sit and wait for that elder?

-No, we hide. With these clothes people will think we're witches and will hunt us. –Paige said.

-She's got a point. –Grant said. –I don't want to be hunt. Again.

The hid in the woods and found some clothes, dressing up as peasants.

-Ok, now what? –Grant asked.

-Paige and Piper will stay here with you while Prue and I will look for a witch that can send us back. –Phoebe said.

-Ok. –Paige agreed. –But be careful!

-Of course. –Phoebe said. –Now let's go Prue.

Prue and Phoebe were walking on the side of what seemed to be a street, but they didn't need to hide, everyone would just ignore them, or, almost everyone.

-Hey you! –A voice said. –Stop right there.

-He can't be talking to us. –Phoebe said.

-I'm talking to you. –A man said. He was tall and was wearing armor. –Stop right there.

The girls stopped and turned around to look at him.

-Where did you peasants found that? –He said looking at Phoebe's golden watch. –Who did you steal it from?

-You forgot to take off your watch! –Prue whispered to Phoebe.

-Answer me. –The man shouted.

-Forgive my sister. –Prue said. –She can't speak and just found that on the floor, I think some nobleman dropped it and she was trying to give it back to him.

-What is this? –The warrior asked taking the watch away from Phoebe. –What kind of machine is that?

-I don't know. –Prue said. –You should ask the owner.

-Why don't you come with me? –He grabbed Phoebe strongly. –Maybe you can identify the nobleman.

He, then, tied Phoebe and took her, leaving Prue alone against her will.

-Phoebe! –She shouted. –Let her go! –She ran after them but they were too fast.

-Damn! –She said to herself. –Now I'm powerless and I lost my sister.

-Excuse me miss. –Said an old lady wearing tatters. –Did you say you were powerless? Would you be a witch?

-What? –Prue asked. –Of course not! You heard it wrong. –She said nervously.

-No I didn't, you are a witch just like me. My name is Honoria.

-You're a witch? So you can help me! I need to find my sister and go back to my time, the year of 2009.

-So you're from the future? How did you end up here?

-An elder sent me here and now I'm trapped.

-An elder? So they really exist?

-Of course, haven't you ever seen one?

-No, they are almost myths. We never see any sign of their existence, only in extreme situations.

-That's odd, in my time we see them all the time. Oh, and my name is Prue by the way.

-I'll help you, but I need you to help me first.

-Of course, what do you need?

-A flower called Principia, it grows near the mountains on the other side of the river. I can't go there by myself, so if you get some flowers for me I'll make a spell that will give you your powers back.

-Great, I'll go right now. –Prue said running with a drawing of the flower in her hand.

She went back to where her sisters were.

-Guys, I've got good and bad news, I lost Phoebe, but I found a way to get our powers back. There's this witch that can help us, but I need to get a flower for her. –Prue said while entering in their "camp". But she stopped when she saw some knights trying to attack her sisters.

-Witch? We shall burn you to death! –One of the knights shouted.

-Oh crap! –Prue shouted.

-Run! –Paige shouted but the knight got her and Grant. –Get our powers back! –She shouted to Prue and Piper.

Prue and Piper ran until they got to the river.

-What happened? –Prue asked.

-Those guys found us and then you came and screamed that we were witches.

-I'm so sorry, we need to save them.

-Then let's get that flower fast.

It wasn't hard finding the flower, it grew everywhere, the hard part was finding Honoria again without being found by the knights.

-Finally! –Prue said when they found her.

-Did you get my flowers? Great. Now let's work on your powers. –Honoria said.

They went to her home, which was just a room full of creepy objects, and waited.

-Prue! Look at that! –Piper said pointing to a book. She grabbed and opened it.

-It has information about the Original Nexus! –Prue said. –Here, it says you need a ritual to activate it and it need to be made during an eclipse. You need the spell, a rock from the ancient land, the blood of the most ancient line of witches and…

-And what? –Piper asked?

-And a sacrifice of 12 human souls. –Prue said. –That's insane!

-No it's not. It's dark magic. –Honoria said. –And you shouldn't use it, it's dangerous.

-We know. –Prue said.

-Here. –Honoria said giving Prue a blue potion, which she let fall on the floor.

Four white light beams appeared in the air. Two of them went to Prue and Piper, while the other two flew away.

-Thank you Honoria. –Prue said.

-You're welcome dear, but could you just give me a favor? Give this necklace to my youngest descendent? –She asked while giving Prue a silver necklace with a triquetra pendant. –It's the symbol of my family. I just hope they kept my last name, Warren.

Prue and Piper were both stunned, but they were in a rush, so they left.

Paige and Grant were tied in giant bonfires when the beam hit her. She immediately orbed herself and Grant away, scaring everyone.

They all met in front of the prison, from where Phoebe had just fled.

-Ok guys, ready to go? –Phoebe asked. –I got a spell.

-Yeah. –They all said and started to chant.

" Hear these words, Hear the rhyme.

Heed the hope within my Mind.

Send me forward to where I'll find.

What I wish in place and Time."

They were soon transported away.

-That was close. –Paige said when they were back.

-Yeah, I'm never inviting you for dinner again. –Piper said.

-Ok girls, but we still have so things to figure out. –Prue said.

-Like why there are demons and other crazy dudes after me. –Grant said. –What have I done?

-No! You can't be here. –The elder said coming in. –You were supposed to stay there for a month.

-A month! Are you nuts? –Phoebe asked. –In a few hours we almost got killed.

-You can't be here. –The elder repeated.

-On the contrary. –A voice said. –You are just where I need you to be. –He sent a fireball and killed the elder.

-Blaske! –Prue said. –I thought you were gone.

-Oh no, I had a chat with Ducsen and he told me that he needed a person from the Fell line.

-Fell line? –Piper asked.

-Yes! The first witch was Amanda Fell and we needed to find one of her descendants. But, they changed their name to Hilly, and then to Houson, so I had some trouble finding you. –He looked at Grant. –But then I set a bounty and soon my servants found you.

-I'm not a witch! –He said. –I didn't even believe in witches before today.

-Oh, I know you didn't. Your great-grandmother binded your family's powers but you still have the magic in your blood. And I need that for our ritual to invoke the original Nexus.

-You're not getting him! –Paige said.

-Of course I am. –He replied waving his hand.

The four of them were sent away and he grabbed Grant, flaming away with him.

-No! –Paige said. –I can't believe it!

-We're screwed; he's got everything he needs for the ritual. The spell, Grant, he can find twelve people there… -Prue said.

-What about the rock from the ancient land? –Piper asked.

-It's probably Greece, and he's already there.

-And what's about next month. The elder said something about it. –Paige said.

-The eclipse! –Piper said. –The ritual must be done during an eclipse!

-Which will only happen in one month! –Prue said.

-How did you found out about that? –Phoebe asked.

-Long story. –Prue said. –But we got a chance now. We have one month to find a way to defeat them.

* * *

Hi, hope you liked the chapter. I know I kind of rushed with it, but I'm very anxious to write the next chapters! I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. Thanks for all your support.


	22. Truths, Discoveries and Victories

Truths, discoveries and victories.

Paige was working in her office at South Bay Social Services. She was typing some information about a family that had just adopted a child when she felt a growing pain in her womb, her water had broken.

She screamed and soon her coworkers were there ready to take her to the hospital. On the way, she called her sisters.

Piper, Leo and Phoebe ran to the hospital, leaving Coop with the kids.

-Is she ok? –Piper asked to the doctor.

-Yes she is, but apparently the birth was scheduled for in a few weeks, what happened?

-I don't know, she was working and she was fine yesterday.

-Has she been stressed or something?

-I don't know, maybe. –Piper lied thinking about their recent fights with demons.

-Ok, we'll take her to the labor room. I'll call you when we are done. –He said gently.

-Thank you doctor. –Piper said.

Prue was in a car with Josh.

-Thank you so much for picking me up and bringing me to the hospital. –Prue said.

-You're welcome, I'm here to help. Hey, do you mind if I go with you? –Josh asked hesitantly.

-Of course not. Come. –Prue answered smiling.

Back to the room where Phoebe and Piper were waiting, the doctors brought Paige with her baby in her arms.

-Oh, he's so beautiful Paige. –Phoebe said.

-Yes. He's my little Henry Jr. –Paige said.

-So this will be his name? –Piper asked.

-Yes, in honor to his father. –Paige said finally.

But then, everything went wrong, the door in Paige's room was locked and the five were trapped, and, at the same time, the elevator where Prue and Josh were stopped.

-What was that? –Piper asked, but she was suddenly orbed away with Leo.

-Piper! –Phoebe shouted. –Oh God, what's happening? Couldn't it wait a few days?

-No, it couldn't. –Blaske said entering in her room dressed up as a doctor.

Piper and Leo taken to the Heavens, where they found Kyle waiting for them.

-Kyle! –Piper said. –Oh my God, it's been a long time since…

-Since the avatars. –He completed.

-You're an elder now. –Leo noticed.

-Yes I am. They offered me this a few months ago.

-But why did you bring us here? I think something is wrong at the hospital. –Piper said.

-Is Paige ok? –He asked.

-Yes, she is, but I'm afraid something is not right.

-I'll send someone to check on them, but now I need to talk to you about something very important.

-What? –Piper asked but Leo interrupted her.

-Why us?

-Because you would understand easier Leo, there's something I need to show you. Come with me.

Kyle took them to a secret room.

-Where are we? I've never been here before. –Leo asked.

-It's a secret room, only five elders have been here before us. It has some books that were hidden from the world. –Kyle explained.

-Hidden why? –Piper questioned.

-Because they teach dark magic, or extreme white magic.

-What's the problem with white magic? –Piper asked.

-The world must live in balance, not too much light and not too much darkness. And that book doesn't have anything that could have helped you defeat any enemy you have faced before. –He said. –Just in case you were wondering.

-Then why are you showing them to us? –Leo asked.

-Because they have another way to invoke the original nexus. –Kyle answered.

Phoebe and Paige were staring at Blaske.

-Oh come on, I bet you missed me. –He said.

-Go away. –Paige said.

-Oh no. I'm here to stop you from messing our plans again.

-Then you should probably go away. –Phoebe said. –Or we'll kick your butt.

-Try me. –He said.

Phoebe waved her hand and his eyes turned grey before he fainted. Phoebe was now puffy and tired, but she helped Paige and they got out of there.

-What was that? –Paige asked.

-I sent him a blat of emotions. Demons can't feel emotions, so it kind of burned his brain.

-So you vanquished him?

-Not exactly, he'll wake up soon. We need to go away.

-I found you! –A man said stopping in front of them.

-Who are you? –Paige asked.

-I'm a whitelighter sent to check on you. You seem to be fine.

-We're not. There's a demon after us. We need to get out of here now while there's no one in the hallway. If a nurse sees me she'll drag me back to my room. –Paige said.

-Let's go. –Phoebe said.

-Ok. –The man agreed and grabbed their arms.

-Careful with the stiches. –Paige said and they orbed away.

Prue and Josh were now stuck in the elevator.

-Great. –Prue said sarcastically.

-Don't worry; at least we have each other to talk to. –Josh said. –And there's something I would like to tell you Prue.

-What?

-I'm not exactly who I said I was.

-What do you mean?

-I, I'm not Josh, I'm not a fireman and I'm didn't met you that day in your place. Well, technically, I'm Josh and am a fireman, but not really.

-What are you saying Josh?

Bur when he was ready to explain, the elevator started to move like it was going to fall.

-I can't believe it. What are the chances of an elevator falling? –Prue asked.

-I don't know, but they're not very big.

-Oh God, Josh, I need you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I say so.

-It's ok Prue; you can use your powers.

-How do you know?

-Because you told me, 8 years ago.

-Andy? –Prue asked in shock.

-Yes.

-Oh. –Prue said with tears in her eyes. She ran and hugged him.

But then the elevator moved again.

-Prue, maybe you should take us out of here first.

-Ok.

Prue raised her hands and the elevator started to rise. When it was stable, she separated her hands and the doors slowly opened and they got out.

-You saved us. –Andy said hugging Prue again.

Now Piper, Leo, Kyle, Paige, Phoebe and Henry Jr. were in the Heavens. Paige was taken to a special room to rest while the others searched the books for a way to invoke the nexus.

-How do you know this even exists? –Phoebe asked.

-There are legends about it all around the world, so I figured it would be here.

-So you don't know for sure. –Phoebe said.

-Found it! –Piper shouted. –Here. It has the spell and a list of what we need. Some magic herbs, water from a dry fountain, and the amulet of primordial protection. And the ritual must be done during an eclipse.

-What's water from a dry fountain? And the amulet of primordial protection? –Phoebe asked.

-I don't know, but we have got to figure out. –Piper said.

-First, I think we need to go home and rest a little. –Leo said.

-Ok. –Piper and Phoebe said. –Thank you Kyle.

-It was a pleasure. Good luck fighting Ducsen; it will be a tough fight.

-Ok. –They said before orbing away.

At the manor Prue and Andy were waiting.

-Hi guys. What happened to you? Where were you? –Prue asked.

-We were busy. –Piper said. –But we've got amazing news.

-Me first. –Prue said. –Guys, Josh is actually Andy! He escaped with me when I came back.

They all cheered and hugged Andy, well, except Paige who didn't know who he was. He and Piper shared a look and she put a finger over her mouth, telling him to keep their secret.

-Ok, now is my turn. –Piper said. –We're back in the fight against Ducsen; we found a way to invoke the Original Nexus. And we can use it against him.

* * *

Ok, this was the smallest chapter and I don't like the title, but I hope you liked it. :)


	23. The Last Chance

The Last Chance

Paige was in a room with little Henry in her arms. She was singing to him and he was almost sleeping.

-Little baby don't you cry, mommy's gonna make you a pumpkin pie…

Henry finally fell asleep and Paige put him in his cradle.

-I remember you used to sing that to Wyatt. –Piper said from the door.

-Piper! What are you doing here? How did you get in?

-You gave us all keys, remember? In case of emergencies.

-Is there an emergency?

-Oh no! I just came by to ask you a favor. I used my key when you didn't answer the door.

-I'm sorry; I can't here the doorbell from here.

-That's ok.

-So, what do you need?

-I was wondering if you could go up there or send me there and see if we can find anything about the water of a dry fountain and the amulet of primordial protection.

-So you've already gotten all the herbs?

-Yes, but now we only have three days left.

-Don't worry, I'll go there, can you take care of Henry for me?

-Of course.

Paige orbed away. She was now up there talking to Kyle.

-I don't think we have that information, they're supposed to be riddles.-Kyle was saying to Paige.

-I know but don't you even have a clue?

-Maybe. There are legends among the magical community about an extremely old lake that with magical properties that used to exist in Ireland.

-Ireland?

-Yes. Supposedly, a very powerful witch dried it when demons started to use its magic for evil.

-How did she do it?

-She scarified herself to the spirits of nature or something like that.

-And you think that is the dry fountain.

-Maybe, but I don't even know if it's true Paige, it might be just a legend.

-I need to try; we're almost out of time.

-Good luck then. But Paige, before you leave, there's something I have to tell you.

-What?

It's about Henry.

-My baby?

-No, his father. He was living in another reality, right? I'm sorry to tell you but, he died there.

-What? You can't be serious. –Paige said with tears in her eyes.

-I'm sorry.

-Is there anything I can do?

-I'm afraid not.

-Can, can't you make him a whitelighter or something? –She asked now sobbing.

-I'm afraid not.

-Why?

-Because he's not from this reality anymore.

-Ok. Thank you for telling me. –Paige said crying and orbing back to Piper.

What happened? –The sister asked when she got back.

-Nothing. Let's focus on what's important, we might have a clue on the dry fountain…

-But? –Piper asked. –There are always "buts".

-But it's in Ireland and we need to figure out how to get its water.

-Can you figure this? I'm going to see if Prue found something on the amulet.

-What about Phoebe? –Paige asked a little angry because Piper ignored the fact that she was crying.

-She's at the Bay Mirror trying to get some reporters to search for old amulets.

-Ok, but who's taking care of the kids?

-Andy and Leo. Let me take Henry Jr. and don't worry, he'll be fine.

-Ok. –Paige said orbing away again.

Piper got back to the manor just to find Prue leaving.

-Where are you going?

-To Buckland!

-What?

-You heard me; they're expert in finding creepy and magical stuff to sell.

-Great! I'm going with you.

-Why? I just wanna be there if you find it.

-Ok. –Said Prue looking at Piper as if she was crazy.

Prue and Piper spent hours at Buckland but found nothing. Prue was disappointed, but Piper seemed a little happy.

-Are you ok? –Prue asked.

-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?

-I don't know, you just don't seem like yourself today.

Paige was in a big, empty hole in the middle of a cam in Ireland.

-Ok, how do I do this? –She asked herself.

She tried casting dozens of spells but nothing worked. She spent long time thinking about Henry until she had an idea about the lake. She raised her hands over the hole where the lake was supposed to be a said:

-Water!

But, again, nothing happened.

-Damn it! –She shouted when she couldn't even orb any water that could have been under the earth for all those years.

-Let's try again. –She said.

She raised her hands and started chanting:

"Spirits of nature I summon you

Help me to a spell undo

So the water that no longer flows

May rise again and fill this hole"

Again, nothing happened.

-Ok, I guess I need some help now.

-Thought you were never going to ask. –Said Dean, the angel of destiny, from behind Paige.

-When did you appear?

-I've been here for some minutes now.

-Are you here to help me?

-Should I?

-Well, you brought my sister back to life and then sent us through some rough things all for your plan to work, I guess that you both own us something and don't want us to fail in the end.

-Ok, but after that crappy spell I'll have a lot more work to do.

-Just shut up and give me the water.

-What's the magic word?

-Give it to me or I'll orb your butt to China.

-Ok. –He said quickly getting the water.

-Thank you. Can you tell me anything about the amulet?

-Unfortunately, no. If I did the other angels would kill me, let's just say that Piper and Prue know what it is. –He said. –But I can help you with Henry.

-What?

-I can propose a deal, if you give up some of your whitelighter powers than I can make him a whitelighter here.

-For real? Yes! Take what you want.

-It's not that simple. After the battle is over I'll come to you and we will settle everything down, but you must win the battle.

-Ok. Thank you so much! –She said hugging him.

-Don't thank me yet; win the battle first. –He said vanishing away.

At the manor, Leo and Andy were taking care of Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., Tamora, Kat and Henry Jr.

-Help! –Andy was shouting. –How do you make them stop?

Wyatt and Chris were orbing things all around the room while Tam was hiding with her invisibility and Kat was walking through walls.

-This is a mess! –Leo said.

-I can't find the invisible baby. –Andy said.

-Who's the invisible baby?

-Tamora.

-She can get invisible? –Leo asked.

-Apparently yes.

-Guys, I'm back. –Paige said now happier.

-Great, the kids are yours now. –Leo said. –We can't control them!

-Wait, let's calm this down. Tam and Kat, stop using your powers now!

Both twins stopped.

-Wyatt and Chris, you too stop now. –She continued and both stopped.

-Thank you Paige, the boys weren't listening to me. Where are Piper and Prue? –Leo asked.

-We're here. –Prue said entering in the manor. –But without amulet.

-Unfortunately. –Piper said.

-I've got news. –Paige said. –Dean said you and Piper have already seen it.

-Dean the angel? –Prue asked.

-Yes.

-What were you doing with him?

-Long story, but I've got the water.

-Great. –Piper said, but the look on her face was upset. –Are you ok now? –She asked to Paige.

-Yes, I'm better.

-What happened? –Andy asked.

-I tell you guys later.

Suddenly, Phoebe came in.

-Guys, I know where the amulet is. I mean I know where it was. –She said.

-What? –Piper asked.

-It was passed through a family in the medieval era, but someone stole it, there were many books about it back then.

-How did you find out about it? –Paige asked.

-I've got some great and very useful friends at work. –She said with a smile.

-I know what it is! –Prue shouted. –The amulet was that necklace given by the witch when we went to the past! That's our only chance.

-How do we know for sure? –Phoebe asked.

-We don't, we only hope it will work.

-Where is it now? –Piper asked.

-It's with P.J., she's the youngest female Halliwell.

-Let's get it. –Piper said.

-Ok, but why are you so anxious? We still got more than two days. –Asked Phoebe while grabbing the small necklace in P.J.'s baby bag. –I keep it in her bag because she's too young to wear a necklace.

Piper ran and grabbed the necklace in Phoebe's hand.

-Thank you. –"She" said shape shifting back to Blaske.

-Blaske! –Prue said. –Where's Piper?

-Away, I kidnaped her earlier and then pretended to be her.

-I knew something was odd about her today.

-Well, sorry but now I'm going away. –He said flaming away.

-I can't believe it. –Phoebe said. –We're screwed.

-No we're not. Let's find Piper and the amulet.

They spent the next day and a half looking for both with no success.

-Oh God where are them? –Paige asked for the hundredth time.

-We need to find them. –Prue said.

-They can be anywhere; he just needs to wait until tomorrow. –Phoebe said.

-Guys, the eclipse is going to be at 7 am. –Leo shouted from the kitchen.

-This means we only have 12 hours to find them. –Phoebe said.

-Let's scry again. –Prue said.

-No! –Paige said. –We need something that will work.

-Like what? –Prue asked.

-Like calling upon every one we know to help us. We need the biggest spell ever. –Paige said.

-Good luck finding one. –Prue said.

-We don't need to find one, let's call for all our ancestors and ask for just one spell to bring them back. –Paige said.

-And we could use some magic from the magical community to help. –Phoebe added.

-Perfect! –Prue said. –Phoebe, you get the magic while Paige and I call them.

-Ok. –Phoebe said leaving.

Prue and Paige chanted the spell and soon all the Halliwell generation was standing in the attic.

-Dears, why did you call us? –Their mom asked.

-We need a favor. Something big is about to happen and we need a spell to bring both Piper and a necklace to us no matter where they are and what protection they have. –Prue said.

-Oh, we can't do this. –Grams said.

-Yes you can, if each one of you helps we can do anything. –Paige said. –Please, it's for the greater good.

After four hours they had all agreed and created the spell that the girls needed.

-Thank you. –Prue said.

-You're welcome dear. Be careful and remember that the spell will only work once. –Grams said before going away with the others.

A few hours later Phoebe was back.

-Hi guys, I'm sorry. It took centuries to convince the leprechauns and the faeries to help.

-That's ok, we've got the spell. –Prue said.

-Great. –Phoebe said.

They grabbed the piece of paper and plunged it inside a cauldron with many magical powders, coins and potions. The caldron blew up and after all the smoke had disappeared, they had a map on the floor.

-What? –Prue asked.

-It didn't work. –Phoebe said.

-No, it _did _work. –Paige said. –It has the location of them. Greece.

They orbed away and soon had made a plan.

-Ok, I'll go get the amulet and you and Phoebe get Piper, ok? –Paige said to Prue. –Here is her exact location. –She gave Prue a paper. –See you in two hours. –And orbed away.

-Let's go Phoebe. –Prue said and they started to run.

Soon they found Piper chained in a wall in a hidden cave.

-Who is this? –She asked because her eyes were covered.

-It's just us Piper. –Phoebe said. –Please don't blow anything up. –She added seeing some rocks on the floor and a wall almost breaking.

-Thank God. –Piper said. –Now set me free please.

-How did he get you? –Prue asked.

-I was doing the laundry and then boom, I'm here.

-Ok, now let's get that bastard. –Prue said.

-Wait. –Phoebe said. –We should start preparing the potion.

-Ok, I just hope Paige is ok. –Prue said.

Paige was in a fancy hotel room.

-What kind of demon has money to stay in a luxury hotel? –She asked herself.

-Me! –Blaske answered from the door.

-Blaske! Where's the necklace?

-You mean this one? –He asked grabbing it from his pocket. –Good work finding it, it's a pity that I'll just have to kill you.

-I'm the one who's going to kill you. –Paige said and they started to fight.

He sent fireballs but she orbed the away. They kept this until a mortal appeared and Paige orbed herself and Blaske to an alley.

He attacked her one more time and she dodged again. She raised her hands and said:

-I'm done with you! –And then she sent a wave of orbs that pressed Blaske until he blew up leaving only the necklace on the floor.

She grabbed the necklace and went to meet her sisters. When she got to the Parthenon, they were waiting for her as far from Ducsen as possible.

-Right in time. –Phoebe said we've got only a minute.

They threw the necklace in the potion and waited. As soon as the clock showed 7 am, they and Ducsen started chanting the spells:

"Cordam originale Nexus. Ego conferat omnes virtutes eius et eius navitas. Nec levabis perdet animam mundi et sine me. Esto vigilans."

Beams of light came from all the existing Nexus all over the world. All the mortals near fell asleep as both, the Charmed Ones and Ducsen, rose in the air shining. Their eyes were golden and they all had a powerful halo around them.

-May the best man win. –Said Ducsen and they started to fight.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I hope you liked it. Next chapter is the season finale and I hope you like it too. And don't forget to review =)


	24. The Power of Four

Hi guys! You all know that this is the season finale, so I decided to let a note for you. I just wanted to thank you all for your support and critics and suggestion and everything; you made me a better writer and helped me to better my English too. I also need to thank you for all your patience. Anyway, it was a wonderful experience and if you liked this season I'll write another, just let me know because I've still got a lot of ideas.

* * *

The Power of Four

Beams of light came from all the existing Nexus all over the world. All the mortals near fell asleep as both, the Charmed Ones and Ducsen, rose in the air shining. Their eyes were golden and they all had a powerful halo around them.

-May the best man win. –Said Ducsen and they started to fight.

-Ducsen sent a huge energy ball at Prue but she evaded

-How can he do this? -Paige asked. –And how can we fight back? What about the innocents?

-Paige, it's the original Nexus it is connected to everything, it's very powerful and works for the magical community, don't you see that all the mortals are asleep? It is protecting us from exposure. –Phoebe said.

Prue raised her hands and dark clouds filled the sky. A lightning hit Ducsen, but he created a shield.

-What are you waiting for? –Piper asked.

-Sorry. –Paige and Phoebe said attacking Ducsen too.

Every time the charmed ones attacked, Ducsen would evade and attack back, they were getting tired but he seemed to be perfectly fine.

-How is this possible? –Phoebe asked.

-He is very powerful Phoebe and he had a lot of time to prepare himself, he kind of knows how to handle the Nexus and how to use it better than us. –Prue said.

-Hey girls, wanna see what I'm going to do after I kill you? –Ducsen asked. –This:

He raised his hand and Leo appeared in his hand. He was holding him by the neck.

-Leo! –Piper shouted. –Leave him alone!

-We forgot to protect them. –Phoebe said.

-We didn't have time. –Prue said.

Ducsen closed his hand and Leo exploded in light.

-Luckily to you. –Ducsen said with a cruel smile on his face. –This was only a hologram, but if you don't give up this will be his, and all your beloved's, fate. I have honor, and if you surrender, I'll spare their lives, but not yours.

-We won't do this. –Piper said recovering from the shock. –We are going to vanquish you and your sorry ass.

-Piper, calm down, we need to do something first. –Phoebe said.

-But how? –Paige asked.

-The Nexus work for the magical community. –Prue said. –We need to do something that will make it hold him for some time.

-What do you mean? –Piper asked.

-Trust me. –Prue said.

She waved her hands and the mortals started to wake up slowly. She sent her sisters to the floor and then attacked Ducsen and he was forced to defend himself.

The mortals started to stare at her and Ducsen; they shone and two beams of light attacked them. When the light faded, they were frozen in time and on the floor, like old statues in the Parthenon.

-What did she do? –Phoebe asked hiding with her sisters.

-She almost exposed herself and Ducsen, and the Nexus held them to avoid it. She's buying us time. –Piper said.

-But for how long? =Phoebe asked.

-Who knows? –Paige said. –I guess until there is a mortal here to see anything, so I think we should hurry.

-You go and I'll stay to keep you informed. –Phoebe said. –Protect Coop and P.J. for me. –She said with a smile.

Paige and Piper orbed back to the manor.

-Piper! –Leo said. –Thank God you're fine.

-Not exactly fine, I need you to go with the kids, Coop and Andy to magic school, or up there, I don't care, you just need to leave. –Piper said.

-What are you talking about Piper? –Leo asked.

-The battle has started, Prue managed to hold Ducsen, but we don't know for how long.

-I won't leave you.

-Yes you will, you will keep our kids and friends safe, for me. –Piper said. –We'll get through this battle like we always do.

-Ok. –Leo said. –Ask Paige to send us up there.

-I'm already working on that. –She said orbing Coop, P.J., Henry Jr., the twins and Andy. -They're all here.

-Ok, see you later. –Piper said with a smile.

The moment they orbed away, the manor's door opened and someone came in screaming.

-Help! –It was the voice of a woman, a known voice. –Please someone help.

Piper ran to the door and found Billie holding a bleeding Daryl with his family behind.

-Billie? Daryl? What happened?

-Barbas happened. –Billie said. –He attacked Daryl and his family. I was lucky to get out of there alive.

-You mean Barbas, the demon of fear? I thought he was long gone.

-He was supposed to be. –Billie said. –Now help us.

-Ok. –Piper said.

They put Daryl in the couch and Piper saw a burn mark in his chest. She called for Paige, who came in quickly.

-What happened, Piper? –Paige asked.

-Long story, heal first. –Was all Piper said.

After Daryl was fine, he thanked the girls and then explained everything:

-I was working on a case in San Francisco, I had just me Billie, and I noticed some strange things, I mean, magically strange, so I called her. We were tracing some clues and they led us to an old house where Barbas was hiding. He remembered me and ran after us; when we were near my house, he attacked me, but Billie sent him away.

-How in hell is he back? –Paige asked. –I thought me and Phoebe had taken care of him.

-Anyway, we're glad that you're fine. –Piper said. –But we're in the middle of a fight right now.

-What? –Billie asked. –Weren't you going to give it a break?

-We were supposed to, but some crap with Angels of Destiny and the Original Nexus happened and now Prue and Andy are back and we have to stop a demon from destroying the whole country. –Piper said.

-Wait, Prue and Andy are back? I can't believe it. –Daryl said. –Where are they?

-Andy is up there, where I'm going to send you too, and Prue is kind of frozen while buying us some time. –Paige said grabbing Daryl and his family and orbing away.

-Let me help. –Billie said.

-No way! You can't, it's too dangerous.

-Are you worried or just don't want me near? Are you still angry at me, after almost 2 years?

-I'm not angry, I'm really worried, right now we are using the power of the Original Nexus… -Piper started to say.

-Actually, it's kind of frozen with Prue. –Paige said orbing in. -We can only use a small part of it.

-Ok, but it's still dangerous, Ducsen is dangerous!

-I know, but I need to help you! Please. –Billie said.

-Ok. –Paige said.

-What? –Piper asked.

-She's been a witch for some time now and I can share my power with her, we need more help.

-I can't believe you! –Piper said.

-Yay! –Billie said. –I know I shouldn't be so excited to fight such a dangerous battle, but it will be a huge experience as a witch.

-You're crazy, girl. –Piper said.

-Shaw we go back to the battle? –Paige asked.

-Yes. –Both answered and Paige orbed them back.

-Finally! –Phoebe said. –I couldn't contact you and it's getting late, people are going away, they'll be unfrozen soon. Wait! What is Billie doing here?

-She asked to come and Paige let her.

-I needed to help you, especially after our last big battle together. –Billie said.

-Ok, let's send those last mortals away. –Piper said.

-No, wait! –Phoebe said. –When you were gone, I found out some entries in the Parthenon, they were written in Greek, but I found someone to translate them for me, and they had information about the Original Nexus, like it enhances our original powers.

-So if we use our original powers we might be able to vanquish Ducsen. –Piper said.

-Yeah, but that might not work. –Paige said.

-We could try banishing it. –Piper said.

-But wouldn't it kill us too? –Billie asked.

-Is it worth the sacrifice? –Paige asked.

-No it is not! –Phoebe said. –Can you let me finish? I also found out that the Original Nexus depends on five other, so if we banish one of them, it will go away, probably sucking all of Ducsen's energy and power.

-And ours too. –Piper added.

-That's why we need Billie to be waiting for us to vanquish him once and for all. –Phoebe said.

-Ok. –Billie said with a little relief. –But where is the Nexus we're going to use?

-I found their coordination, and one of them was the one in the manor? –Phoebe said.

-What? –Piper said.

-Impossible! –Paige said. –We banished it.

-No all of it. –Phoebe said. –Some of it is still there and it's holding the Original Nexus.

-So we need to banish our Nexus, again. –Paige said.

-Yes, but this time we'll destroy it all, forever. –Phoebe said.

-How do we know it's going to work? –Piper asked.

-We don't, but all of our plans are like this, right? –Phoebe said.

-You're brilliant, Phoebe. –Billie said. –Next time I have a test I'll call you… -She finished before Paige orbed her away.

-She's right. –Piper said. –You're the smart one here. When this all ends you should do something different from giving advices.

-Ok, but let's leave it for after the battle. –Phoebe said as both Prue and Ducsen shone.

-What happened? –They asked.

-This. –Phoebe said kicking Ducsen and sending him away.

He got up angry and, before they could do anything, he cloned himself.

-There are five of him now! –Paige said.

Each one of the Charmed Ones paired with one of him and they got back to the fight.

Prue was deviating fireballs while Phoebe tried to hit him with one of her "emotion balls". Piper and Paige paired and were fighting together.

-Piper, let's try something new, combining powers. –Paige shouted.

With a smile, Piper created an explosion in the air, and then Paige waved her hand orbing the explosion to one of the enemies. He disappeared in flames.

-Only four left. –Piper said.

Phoebe also vanquished one of them making him explode while overpowered by feelings.

-They're weaker when divided. –She said triumphantly.

While they were fighting, the original Ducsen was hidden and starting his ritual to bring the underworld up.

Paige created a force field and destroyed another one and then Prue vanquished another by sending him to a bunch of sharp rocks.

-This using our original powers thing helped a lot too. –Paige said.

-OK, now we just need to find one. –Piper said.

-Where is him? –Phoebe asked.

-There! –Paige said pointing to a shining spot.

They ran to there just to find out flames and Ducsen performing the ritual.

-We need to take him there now. –Paige said jumping and grabbing Ducsen, she then orbed both while Prue, Piper and Phoebe transported away too.

They got back to the manor just to find a man of smoke sending Billie through the window.

-Billie! –Phoebe shouted and the smoke man turned to her, it was Zankou.

-Oh crap. –Piper said. –He must have escaped, or at least part of him… -She added but Ducsen sent her away, hitting the old clock and fainting.

-Guys, we need to chant the spell now! –Paige said and Phoebe grabbed a paper with it written on it.

They started to chant:

"From ancient time this power came,

For all to have but none to reign.

Take it now, show no mercy,

For this power can no longer be."

As Zankou was pulled back to the basement, a small explosion occurred, sending them all against walls. A golden light filled the room and as if faded, their energy and powers faded too.

Prue and Paige fainted, but Phoebe stayed awake and saw Ducsen getting up.

-I might be weak. –He said limping. –But I can still kill you. –He he grabbed a knife on the floor.

He alked slowly, but when he was a few steps away from Phoebe, something hit him in the back; he bursted in flames leaving only ashes on the floor.

-Wh-who are you? –Phoebe asked to a man's silhouette, the same man that had sent a huge fireball at Ducsen.

He came closer and she saw his face; she managed to say his name out loud before fainting:

-Cole.

He turned around, raised his hand and closed the manor's door.

* * *

So, I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know if you did because then I might write anseason 10, if not, then I'll write just a closing chapter to tie up all loose ends.


	25. Season 10!

Hello everyone. After some weeks, I've finally written the first chapter of my Season 10. It's the part 1 of the premiere and tomorrow I might post part 2. Please go check it:

s/9018223/1/Charmed-Season-10

(The link is not appearing, but if you go to my page or something like that, or just search for Charmed Season 10 under the humor and supernatural categories you might find it, sorry).


End file.
